Everything is Going to Change Now, Isn't It?
by lovelydrhr
Summary: Hermione and her friends return to Hogwarts for a final year and some crazy coupling.  Just smut really, but I try to make it fun. R/Hr and D/Hr. M for explicit sexual content, for those who enjoy a little fun. I do not own Harry Potter
1. Headed Back to Hogwarts

Hermione's nervous stomach fluttered with excitement and anticipation during her drive to King's Cross. She was finally going to have the seventh year at Hogwarts that she and her friends deserved. After a year destroying horcruxes and fighting Voldemort and the death eaters at the battle for Hogwarts, she was ready for some relaxation and education from the recently rebuilt school.

Although many people died in the battle, most of her closest friends would also be returning to school to finish their education. Ginny, Neville, and Luna all were returning, and of course Harry and Ron were going back in hopes of getting enough NEWTs to become Aurors in the future. Hermione smiled to herself as she thought about Ron. They had dated briefly after Voldemort was defeated, and although their sexual chemistry was undeniable, after the celebration and novelty had worn off, they found that their constant bickering that had been playful and lighthearted as friends, was irritating and hurtful when they were more intimately involved.

But why deny themselves a good thing? Ron and Hermione (well mostly Hermione) had developed a system for a friends with benefits relationship that would satisfy their sexual needs while giving them the distance that they needed to maintain their friendship. Hermione felt herself get wet just at the thought of seeing Ron again, and shifted uncomfortably in the backseat of her parents car, trying to think of something else.

Draco Malfoy popped into her head. She had been made Head Girl over the summer, and suspected that he had been made Head Boy. 'That would certainly be…interesting' she thought to herself. The Malfoy family had awkwardly approached the trio in the celebration after the battle of Hogwarts.

They asked for mercy and forgiveness, as they had discovered throughout the years that Voldemort's lessons of power and hate were cruel and wrong, but that they had been too involved at that point to safely disengage from his service. They explained that their family was the most important thing to them, and that they were happy with Harry's success that allowed them to be together, and told him that they were eternally grateful for all he had given them.

Harry, very diplomatically, had thanked them, especially Narcissa for their

words and said that he was glad they had each other. Ron had a harder time accepting the Malfoy apology, and although he was stone faced as they were speaking, Hermione thought she could hear him muttering "gits" under his breath as they walked away. Hermione was a little apprehensive about the apology as well, especially when, as the Malfoy family retreated back to their corner of the Great Hall, Draco turned around and spoke to Hermione directly.

"Listen" he said "I'm sorry for calling you…well Mudblood…all those times in school. I really made life hard for you, and I can see now that your parents have nothing to do with your skill or your worth. You are really talented Grange…Hermione. I'm…I'm glad you are alright." He blushed heavily and quickly glanced at her face before abruptly turning around and retuning to his family.

"Well," Ron said at that point "That was bloody weird." But Hermione couldn't speak she was in such shock.

Thinking back on the moment now, she found herself hoping that Malfoy was indeed going to be Head Boy. It would give her a chance to see if his words were true, and if he really has changed.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Hermione arrived at Platform 9 ¾ early in order to drop off her bags in the Head Student compartment so she could start patrolling the other train cars and help students that were lost or alone. The train was almost empty as she boarded, waving goodbye to her parents out the window as they left the platform. Even after all of these years they still got nervous passing onto the platform and looked awe-struck they arrived safely next to the Hogwarts Express.

Hermione checked out her reflection in the window of her compartment. She had tried for a slightly new look this year. As Head Girl she wanted to look professional, to demand authority, but at the same time, this would be her first fun and free year at Hogwarts, and she wanted to let loose a little as well. She was sick of being just the bushy-haired bookworm and wanted to experience some of the fun that her friends had complained she missed while in the library for the past six years. Being with Ron earlier in the summer helped that. He found her so sexy and desirable that she began to believe it too.

She had dressed for the first day in a well fitted white button down shirt, and her perky breasts required no extra support other than the tightness that the shirt offered, so she was braless. She thought about this fact as the studied her reflection and smoothed down her hair, and decided to undo just one more button, giggling slightly as she felt her breasts sigh with relief at being able to breathe a bit more. She also wore a short but loose fitting skirt, with her usual knee high stockings and slightly higher heels than she had worn in the past. She liked to think of herself as a sexy librarian, and hoped that Ron (and though she would never admit it out loud, maybe some other boys at school too) would as well.

With the help of a new potion she had discovered over the summer, her hair was behaving more than usual, but her tangles were still not easily tamed, and so she added a bit more and smoothed her curls into place. After she had decided it was as good as it was going to get, she moved into the hallway to start patrolling. There were not many people around though, it was still early, and she found herself day dreaming about what school would be like this year as she walked the halls. She was interrupted from a particularly steamy fantasy in which she and Ron take advantage of the Head Girls single room to work out some exam stress by a low voice close behind her.

"Excuse me, I think I might be lost. I'm looking for Hermione Granger, have you seen her anywhere?"

Hermione turned, confused "Ron, its me!" She saw that he was grinning and realized that he knew it was her the whole time.

"I know, you just look so different, I had to do a double take the first time I saw you from down at the end of the car. I can't believe you didn't hear me coming, what were you thinking about?"

Hermione blushed hard, remembering her fantasy "Nothing important, school, books." He laughed, and she tried to change the subject. "So…I look different? Do you like it?" She blushed again as she felt his eyes slowly trace over her body, lingering on her breasts and her legs before resting on her face again.

"Let me show you just how much I like it" he growled, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the nearest empty compartment.


	3. Alone on the Train

"Ron, what are you doing? There will be students arriving soon!" Hermione objected, though she didn't stop him from pulling her into the compartment.

"Love, you and I both know that we got here early enough that no one else in their right mind will be here for at least another twenty minutes." He knew he was right. "I only came this early because I knew you would be here alone and thought we could spend some time together before everyone else shows up. I missed you these past few weeks you know." He sat down on one of the cushioned benches. "Now get over here!" He grasped her hips rather roughly and pulled her onto his lap, his face level with her collarbone.

She really did look fantastic, when he had first seen her down the car he felt a rush of blood to his groin and he knew he had made a good decision to come early. He was going to take advantage of all the time they had. He raised his hands to the buttons of her shirt. "Now this looks uncomfortably tight, how about we take it off?"

She moaned lightly as his fingers released the buttons of her shirt one by one. He could tell now that she wore no bra and let out a low groan. As he moved the fabric of her shirt away from her breasts he felt another surge of blood to his cock. Her breasts were firm and perfectly formed to be held in a hand. Her dark pink nipples were hard and erect. He blew lightly on them and heard her gasp. "Bloody hell Hermione, you are gorgeous" He tried to maintain his composure as he lifted his hands to her breasts and began rubbing her hard nipples back and forth with his thumb. He heard her breath catch and she moaned again, arching her back towards him.

"So we know I missed you, but you never said if you missed me" He said as he cupped her breasts fully in his hands and massaged them, lightly pinching and pulling her nipples between his fingers. She let out a whimper and he felt her hips start to move and rotate on his lap, no doubt she was aware of his large erection by now.

"Oh, yes Ron, harder! Yes I missed you, I missed you!" She let out a slight shriek and he pinched her right nipple hard this time between his thumb and forefinger.

"I'm glad" He answered as he began to draw lazy circles around her areolas, getting closer to her tight erect nipples and then further away. She growled and he rubbed his fingers in light circles over her, teasing. "Lie back" he ordered. She stepped off his lap in a daze and lay herself down on the cushioned bench. He managed to fit comfortably on his side next to her, his face level with her soft, supple breasts.

He looked her over. Hermione's eyes were closed and her breath was heavy and fast. Her breasts rose and fell with each intake of breath and he lost himself in their movement. "Ron?" Her voice snapped him out of his daze. He grinned and leaned over her to use his tongue to tease her nipples, flicking them lightly and kissing them as his hand began caressing her stomach. Hermione moaned and arched her back. "Please" she whispered "Oh Ron, mmmmm please!"

"Please what, love? You are going to have to be more specific" He murmured as he began licking circles around her breasts, his warm tongue finding her nipples and pulling back just as she moved herself closer to his mouth. "Is this what you want?"

Ron loved to tease her, whether in their flirtatious banter or in bed. Although he had been disappointed that their relationship hadn't worked out, he was satisfied with their current situation. He got his best friend, and he hot to make her hot and bothered. He flatted his tongue against her rock hard nipple and then blew cold air on them, watching Hermione shiver and writhe beneath him. He grinned, "Or is this what you wanted?"

He used his teeth to lightly nibble on her breasts and then finally her nipples, lightly pulling them from her body. He could feel her legs crossing and uncrossing, and it took all of his willpower to not stick his hand down her skirt and feel her warm wetness right then and there. "Oh Ron, oh Ron, take me into your mouth! I want to feel your hot mouth on me! Please! OH YES" She yelled as his warm mouth enveloped her left nipple and sucked hard on her aching tip. At that moment he also slipped his hand beneath her skirt and slipped his middle finger into her soaking wet slit. He pumped his finger in and out as he continued to suck roughly on her nipple. He felt her hand in his hair, pushing him into her and she moaned and gyrated beneath his touch.

She was so warm and wet, his finger slid easily in and out of her folds. He slid another finger into her slippery cunt and made a beckoning motion with his fingers, rubbing her sensitive g-spot. "Oh yes, Ron, yes! Feels so g-" She was cut off as he moved his thumb to her clit. "Oh FUCK!" Ron chuckled against her chest, he loved when he made Hermione lose so much control that she let down her professional guard and swore with pleasure.

He continued to tease and rub her clit as he moved his mouth back to her breast. She cried out again as his tongue flicked quickly across her nipple. He sped up the movement of his fingers inside her, enjoying the warmth and the tightness of her cunt as her thighs moved restlessly against him. Ron kissed her breasts and moved up her collarbone, his hot breath causing goose bumps on her skin along the way. He nipped gently, playfully, at Hermione's neck and moved his lips along her jaw to whisper in her ear. She was whimpering in short quick breaths and he could feel her back arching against him in pleasure. "Cum for me Mione"

That was all it took for the pleasure that had been building in Hermione to break and crash over her. Her orgasm tore through her, starting from her tender clit and stretching to her fingers and toes, which curled involuntarily as she shook. She cried out in the gibberish that Ron was used to accompanying a particularly powerful orgasm. Her hips gyrated against his hand as he slowed his movements, sensitivity and pleasure competing.

Eventually pleasure won out and her body relaxed against the bench as his fingers still gently slid up and down her slit, teasing her clit and her soaking cunt. Hermione continued to moan as her orgasm diminished to a deep feeling of satisfaction and content. "Oh god Ron, I have missed you."

Reflexively she moved to pull his head down for a kiss, but caught herself. "Sorry, sorry, I know they are my rules, but sometimes it's so hard to forget there is no kissing. I miss kissing." She laid her head back on the bench and covered her face with her hands.

Ron could sympathize with the feeling, "I know love, it was all I could do not to snog you senseless when you look so bloody gorgeous cumming against me. But we both agreed this is for the best, and I for one stand by it." He sat up then, grinning at his hand dripping with her juices. He traced his wet fingers from her navel to her breasts, blowing on the wet trail as he went to make Hermione shiver and giggle beneath him. "You'd have thought that such good looking, sexually talented people would have hit it off grand as a couple, but we are just not meant for romance. Now, sinfully hot shagging and eternal platonic friendship? That we fit perfectly." His fingers now traced her breasts, and he let a moan escape as her nipples responded by becoming hard as pebbles beneath his touch. He blew lightly on her breasts now wet with her own juices and she groaned.

Ron moved across the apartment to the opposite bench, licking Hermione's remaining juices from his fingers. She turned her head to face him, "But what is the difference between what we are doing now, and us being in a relationship? I'm serious Ron."

He had started to smile while she spoke, "Sorry, but please cover those gorgeous tits if we are going to have a serious conversation." She laughed and started to button her shirt back up as he talked. "Well Mione, as I remember it, the plan went like this" He talked with sincerity, they both knew that their relationship was delicate "We both wanted to remain friends, as before, but its difficult to maintain a normal friendship when you have seen each others fun bits and know just how fun they can be." He grinned, "So we decided, in a very mature way, to continue shagging, so as to not drive each other crazy with pent up desire. However, to keep this non-romantic," He put on his Hermione voice "'There will be no kissing, no talk of love or feelings before, during, or after intercourse, no exclusivity, no sleeping in the same bed, no dates, sex no more than three times a week, except on holiday, and of course, I am not to cum inside you"

Hermione nodded and looked reassured, "I don't really sound like that do I?"

"You do," Ron laughed. "I can't believe you said intercourse. No, I can't believe you wrote it all down like a contract!"

"Well at least you remember the rules this way!" Hermione retorted "Now, does this count as one of our designated times this week?"

"Better not!" Ron objected, motioning towards his groin. "You may have noticed that only one of us just had a mind blowing orgasm, the other was left uncomfortably unattended to"

Hermione moved onto the bench next to him and put her hand to Ron's thigh. Her nails traced tantalizing circles on his leg, slowing moving upwards towards his reemerging erection. She leaned over and whispered huskily in his ear "Well, I will have to make sure to mend that oversight tonight, in my single bedroom, in my Head Girl quarters…"

Ron turned to her and grinned. He raised his eye brows suggestively, "Miss. Granger, breaking the rules on the first day! I don't believe it!"

Just as she was about to reply, a voice interrupted from the hallway 'Ron! Hermione! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Harry!" Ron jumped up to greet their friend. They had told him about their plan, just in case everything went horribly wrong, he would be able to sanely explain what they had been thinking and hopefully restore their friendship.

"Not even going to ask what you two are doing in here" Harry said, his eyes looking meaningfully at Hermione's messy hair and even more ruffled clothing.

Hermione blushed hard and coughed, "Nice to see you too Harry." They hugged, "Well I'd better be going back to the Head Girl compartment, got a lot of things to take care of on the trip"

Ron grinned mischievously "Yeah, probably loads of misbehaving kids on the train, needing a good punishment." He winked at her. She blushed again and hurried out of the compartment back to her own, sure that Ron would be catching Harry up on what had just taken place on the empty train.


	4. Meeting the Head Boy

Hermione walked back to the Head Boy and Girl compartment with a grin on her face. Her situation with Ron was perfect for her NEWT taking school year; she gets the release and pleasure of sex, without the complications of feelings or fights with her friends. She began to fantasize about Ron coming to visit her in her private room, her personal bathroom, the rumored extra large bathtub…

"Granger, guess I shouldn't be surprised, only you would have luggage decorated with pictures of books" Draco Malfoy was sitting in the Head Student compartment, lounging casually facing the doorway with his feet up on the bench, a book in his lap.

"Malfoy, you know this compartment is only for the Head Boy and Head Girl. I'm not surprised there is no one else that wants to sit with you, but please do try. You really can't be in here."

"Oh but I can, you see Granger, I've been made Head Boy." Malfoy grinned at her. "Wow, that face is exactly as I imagined it, pure shock and disgust. It suits you Granger." His eyes moved from her face down the length of her body, and he whistled lowly, "Speaking of things that suit you, I'm a big fan of the new look." He stood up, placing his book behind him on the bench and moved towards her. "Very sexy librarian" he smirked as his hand reached towards her. She flinched away from him, uncomfortable with here the conversation was going. "Relax Granger, I was just going to warn you, next time you have a quickie on the train, do make sure to button your top correctly afterwards. Someone might get the wrong idea." He smirked again, pointing towards her shirt which was done up two buttons off.

Hermione blushed heavily, her mind racing to find an excuse, "I…uh Malfoy you have got the wrong…It's not…It's completely inappropriate."

"You're right, it is completely inappropriate for you to fool around on the train before students arrive. However, I'll overlook your misbehavior just this once." Malfoy grinned and slid back onto his bench. "Just something to think about Granger, but if it was me you had been with, I'd had never let you leave the compartment with your shirt done up wrong. Or with your skirt twisted round like that." He raised his eyebrows and laughed as Hermione flushed again and hurried to right her skirt.

She tried to quickly and inconspicuously undo her buttons to get them properly done up. Malfoy stared at her unembarrassed as she went, eyes on her chest, his smile gone and lust in his eyes. She remembered her lack of bra and quickly turned to face away from him, hoping he hadn't been able to see anything. Her nipples grew hard at the thought, a sensation that wasn't helped by the tightness of her top and the way it moved against her aching tips as she turned back towards him and sat down. Why should Malfoy seeing her naked make her so excited? She decided it was just her still turned on from her session with Ron and focused on thinking about non-sexual things, attempting to stop her nipples betraying her arousal and the warmth she could feel starting to grow in her cunt.

Malfoy knew it was rude to stare, but he couldn't draw his eyes away as Hermione began to unbutton her top right in front of him. 'What is she doing?' He thought to himself, his pulse speeding up. 'Redoing her buttons, that's all' he told himself, but he felt himself gasp and a rush of blood to his cock as he caught a glimpse of bare breast as her shirt came undone. He guessed she had no idea that her nipple was clearly exposed as she struggled to redo her buttons, but it wasn't like he was going to warn her, he was enjoying the sight too much for that. She caught his eyes staring at her and her face flushed as she turned around.

When she turned back to him, her shirt was done up the right way, but he could see her nipples clearly through her top. They were hard bumps straining against the white material, and he felt another rush of blood to his groin as a small groan escaped his lips. His mind filled with images of Granger with her top undone, writhing beneath him as he thrust into her again and again, those taut nipples hard as rocks against his chest as he pressed into her. She spoke and interrupted his fantasy.

"If it was you I had been with Malfoy, my shirt would never have been unbuttoned in the first place" she tried to get the conversation going again, anything to cut through the unbearable tension that had built between them, his eyes on her chest as she felt another jolt of pleasure to her cunt. She crossed her legs and smoothed her skirt.

"You're right Granger," Malfoy coughed and shook his head slightly to clear it. "I would have just ripped off the shirt, those are too lovely to wait for buttons" He nodded towards her breasts.

Hermione's jaw dropped, shocked at what Malfoy had said. She told herself that this was probably just a new way for him to torture her, now that he was no longer a blood purist. Although she had to admit, she rather enjoyed this type of torture. Her nipples were still stiff, pressed against her shirt and she felt herself get wet as Malfoy licked his lips as he stared at her breasts. 'Well Malfoy,' she thought to herself, 'two can play at this game.'

"I don't know," Hermione countered, "I like to take my time. Half the fun is in the anticipation, the build up. A little foreplay never hurt anyone, don't you agree?" She bit her lip slightly and leaned forward onto her knees, feeling her breasts push together and knowing that Malfoy had a clear view of all she had to offer.

Malfoy smiled as he enjoyed her new position. He stared at her exposed cleavage, imagining how it would feel to get his cock between her supple breasts, or to watch Hermione touch and tease her nipples as he ate her out. But there was time for fantasizing later. He wanted to get back to their game. "Certain buttons deserve more attention than others Granger," He grinned at her, "Why waste my time on a shirt when there's one between your legs that is so much more fun."

Hermione's mouth fell open for a second time, unsure of how to respond. She could feel that this conversation was headed in a dangerous direction and decided it was high time it ended. Just because he had apologized her for the way he had treated her in the past didn't mean she forgot how cruel he could be. "Malfoy, you will never know just how much fun it is" She gave him a wink, "It's too bad really, if you were such an arse, we would be having a very different train ride." He raised his eyebrows at her. "As it is, I've got a lot of reading to do, so I would thank you to not disturb me anymore." She reached in a bag for her latest book and immediately hid her face behind it.

Malfoy sighed and sat back on his bench, putting his own book away. He knew he could never get any reading done now. Instead he closed his eyes and leaned back. He spent the rest of the train ride fantasizing about how he was going to get into Granger's robes when they finally got to Hogwarts.


	5. After the Feast, Before Dessert

After a delicious and filling back-to-school meal, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out the great hall. "Well, I'm exhausted from all the traveling and the feasting and all, I'm headed back to the dorm to sleep." Harry told his friends. "Catch up with you guys later, year?"

"Yeah right Harry, have fun with Ginny!" Harry grinned sheepishly. Hermione gave him a quick hug, and Ron told him he would see him back in the room. "Now, I think I remember promising you a tour of my new single room." Hermione grinned at Ron, pulling on his sleeve as she led him back to the Head Girl and Boy quarters.

Ron grinned at her as they walked. "Maybe we can christen the bath tub?" he asked hopefully, eyebrows raised expectantly. Hermione giggled and gave him a wicked grin.

"Malfoy and I haven't talked about how to share the space yet. And we haven't set any rules for visitors, so…" she paused "he has no legitimate reason to be upset!" She laughed, thinking of the way she had flirted with Malfoy on the train. 'And it might put Malfoy in his place' Hermione thought to herself.

"Wicked!" Ron's eyes grew and he stopped walking. "Come on then, love. I've been thinking about shagging you since you came on that train, I'm about to burst." Hermione shrieked as he bent down to throw her over his shoulder. "You walk to slow Mione."

She giggled and hit his back. "Fine, but you down know where you are going. Let me get on your back so I can direct you." He let her down and she jumped on her back, legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck. She felt secure as his strong arms held her up under her thighs. "Well, lets go then! Straight on!" She laughed as he started running down the hall, she gripped him tighter and yelled as he rounded corners, following her directions back to her room.

Draco heard them outside in the hallway before they even reached the door. 'That little minx! It's only our first night back and she is already bringing someone round' He thought, 'I should probably make myself scarce, could be awkward for me to greet them…or it could be fun.' He decided to stay in their common space, if nothing else, seeing him would put him in Hermione's head even as she shagged someone else.

Hermione and Ron burst through the door to the Head Student quarters panting and out of breath, Hermione still riding on Ron's back. As soon as the door was shut, Ron lifted Hermione's legs and spun her around so that she was facing him, legs still wrapped around him. He grinned and pressed her back against the wall near the door, his hands reaching out to support himself as he lowered his lips to her neck.

Hermione moaned and closed her eyes, enjoying Ron's hot breath and the teasing flicks of his tongue against her ear, neck, and collarbone. She ground her pelvis into his, feeling his cock growing hard against her. Ron let out a groan. He moved one hand from the wall to her shirt, his breath heavy with lust as he struggled to undo her buttons one handed. Hermione laughed, "Here, let me, or should we take this to the bathroom?" She opened her eyes to give Ron a suggestive look, but instead saw Malfoy, eyebrows raised and mouth in a smirk she had become familiar with on the train, sitting on a couch watching her intently. Hermione blushed; even though part of had been hoping Malfoy would catch them she was still embarrassed. "Ron" she said softly.

"Yeah Mione? Oh right! The bathroom, sorry I got caught up in these bloody buttons, impossible little buggers they are" Ron shook his head and dropped Hermione to her feet.

"Still having trouble with those buttons Granger? You know, I'm happy to assist you whenever you want me." Malfoy met Hermione's gaze and he smiled. "We really should sort out a system for these situations, it could get really awkward"

"Bloody hell!" Ron swore as he turned around and saw Malfoy sitting casually on the couch. "Have you been here this whole time?"

Malfoy nodded, laughing "I would have brought some pop corn if Granger had told me there was going to be a show. I can understand why you didn't notice me, you are quite distracting." He turned to Hermione. "Well don't let me interrupt, I'll just head to my room. Granger, we'll talk tomorrow to work out how to avoid this sort of thing in the future, yeah?" Malfoy got up from the couch.

Hermione was still in slight shock from the whole situation and could only nod as she and Ron straightened their robes and walked to her room, both rather red in the face. Just before she went through the door, Malfoy caught her arm. "If it were you and me shagging in the bathroom, our lives would both be a lot simpler. Just something to think about."

Hermione had regained her composure by that point and was ready with a comeback. "Listen for my scream when Ron makes me cum tonight, it's the only time you are going to be able to hear it." And with that she turned and walked into her room leaving Malfoy grinning to himself. 'Oh, this will be more fun than I thought' he chuckled to himself as he walked to his own bedroom, thoughts on Hermione, plans already forming in his head.


	6. First Night Back

** Thanks for the reads and the lovely reviews. Especially you keeperoliver, Hermione won't be the only one to get action in the story, but you will have to wait and see to find out who else ;)**

* * *

><p>When she got into her bedroom, Ron turned on her, red in the face. "What the fuck was that? He's mental! Watching us! I feel violated. I need to sit down. Bloody Malfoy." Ron fell back onto the bed. Hermione smiled and straddled his lap, thinking about how best to explain the situation with Malfoy when she was still figuring it out herself. He had made that grand apology and was now flirting with her, and it all seemed so sincere. And hot. Definitely hot.<p>

"Now Ron, this is his space as much as mine. And I don't like being watched either, but at least he isn't being cruel or insulting anymore. I…well I really think he meant what he said after the battle. I think he's trying to change the way he sees muggle-borns…the way he sees me. So don't be upset with him, he was just having a laugh, I'm sure of it." As she talked she moved her hips slowly against his. The friction between his newly formed erection and her thin panties made her bite her lip.

Ron watched as Hermione gyrated slowly on top of him. She bit her lip and he let out a groan, she always won. "You're right Mione. Just having a laugh. Really a good guy. Whatever you say. Now where is this tub you were telling me about?" She laughed and pointed to a door off the bedroom. Hermione got up from Ron's lap and knocked firmly on the door, pressing her ear against it. "Coasts clear" She opened the door to the bathroom. "Now get in here and out of those clothes."

"Love it when you get bossy" Ron murmured as he took off his robes and shoes at the same time. Shirt and pants were next and soon he stood next to Hermione in the bathroom, naked except for his socks. Hermione had undressed as well and he felt himself grow harder as his eyes traced her body, the outline of her full breasts, the curve of her hip, and the small patch of hair that covered her sweet, sweet cunt. "Merlin Mione, start the water, or I'm going to take you right now against that wall."

Hermione blushed and turned on the water as Ron removed his socks. Although she and Ron and had sex many times, both while a couple and in their new friends with excellent benefits relationship, her face still reddened when he complimented her like that. However, she was no longer the blushing virgin she had been when they started out, she could give as good as she got. "And we wouldn't want that, now would we?" She grinned and dropped to her knees. "While the tub fills up, your cock looks so delicious if I don't take it into my mouth right now I just might lose it. If its ok with you of course."

She looked at him, her eyes big and her mouth trying not to smile. "Yeah, I guess that'd be ok" Ron stammered. "Oh bloody hell, yes!" Hermione closed her eyes as she took the tip of his cock into her mouth, slowly swirling her tongue around his head. Her hand grasped the base of his shaft and slowly began to pump him up and down as her tongue flicked over his tip, tasting the precum that had appeared there. She removed him from her mouth and flattened her tongue against the bottom side of his cock, running her tongue from base to tip, giving him extra pressure and a quick brush right where the head started. "Fuck Mione, let me move back, I think I'm going to need the extra support." He stepped back towards the wall behind him and she followed, crawling on hand and knee, her breasts swaying as she moved.

When she reached him she ran her tongue along the length of him again and lightly gave his balls a squeeze before taking him all the way into her mouth. He let out a loud groan and she head a thunk as his head hit the wall behind him. She held him in her mouth for a few seconds before releasing him and gasping for breath, she repeated this a few times to Ron's audible delight. He was breathing heavily and moaning as she grasped his cock firmly with her right hand just as her mouth found his tip. She started pumping his cock up and down in rhythm with her mouth, her lips and her fist meeting at the middle of his shaft over and over and over again. She added a twist of her head and hand to the motion and head Ron swear in approval. She could feel his cock throbbing beneath her hand and her lips, she wanted him close but not this close, her cunt was soaking wet with her desire and she needed him inside of her.

Sitting back on her heels she looked at him. His head was back against the wall, eyes closed, mouth wide open, his chest rising and falling quickly. "Is the bath water ready yet? I want you in me now." Hermione stood and saw that the large tub was almost full to the brink with steaming hot water. Ron came out of his daze and saw the same thing.

"If you insist" He grinned and smacked her bottom as they moved towards the tub. Hermione turned off the taps and they both slowly sank their bodies into the water. The tub was a square shape set in the floor of the bathroom, deep enough in the middle to come to Ron's chest, and had a bench built into one side. It was a bathtub designed for shagging. Hermione immediately pushed Ron towards the bench and straddled him, lifting her body easily in the water to bring her breasts level with his mouth.

"Don't tease me this time" She warned.

"Oh don't worry love, I am completely drained of teasing ability. Now get those gorgeous tits over here." He pressed his hands to her back, pulling him towards her and she gasped as he took a breast into his mouth. His tongue flicked back and forth over her right nipple as his hand found the left one and mirrored the motion. She felt her nipples harden beneath his touch and a familiar ache appeared in her cunt.

She grabbed his hair with one hand, to keep his mouth working on her tender nipple as she moved the other hand to her throbbing cunt under the water. He released her breast so he could grin at her as he began to finger her clit. His mouth returned to gently bite and tug at her nipple as his fingers made quick and hard circles on her clit. She let her head fall back and moaned, moving her hips into his hand, begging him for more.

Ron suddenly lifted her by the hips and lay her hot body down on the cool tile of the bathroom, fitting himself between her legs. He knelt on the bench in the tub and continued to fondle Hermione's clit as she writhed beneath him, clutching at her breasts and moaning for him to enter her. "I'm sorry Hermione. I lied before. I'm not quite through with the teasing." He used his hands to spread her legs and lowered his mouth to replace his fingers on her clit.

Hermione cried out in pleasure, Ron's tongue hard and fast and warm against her. He licked the length of her slit, tasting her. "Now, are you this wet from me? Or because we have just been in the bath?" He asked chuckling. Her response was a grunt of frustration and a hand on his head, pushing him back towards her dripping cunt. "Alright, alright" He grinned and lowered his mouth to her once more. His tongue probed inside her, as deep as he could as his hands caressed her inner thighs. Hermione cupped her own breasts and pinched her nipples, her eyes closed as waves of pleasure washed over her. Ron moved his tongue to her clit once more, licking it more lightly this time as he entered a finger into her aching cunt. She cried out, begging fore more, and Ron obliged. He pumped two fingers into her, then three, feeling the tightness of her grip his fingers as his mouth continued to tease and play with her clit. Ron heard Hermione's breath catch and quicken and he knew she was close to an orgasm. He curled his fingers inside her, and she shouted as she came "Oh fuck Ron, fuck me, now, oh please fuck me!"

He raised himself up on the bench, one hand still rubbing her clit as her orgasm tore through her and she gasped and moaned beneath him. She opened her legs and smiled as their eyes met and he thrust himself inside of her. "Oh yes Mione, oh god yes" was all he could say as her soaking cunt enveloped the full length of his cock. He wasted no time in speeding up his thrusts, holding her hips so she wouldn't slide on the slippery bathroom floor. She moaned loudly and put her hands on his shoulders. He watched as her breasts bounced and shook with every thrust he gave her and had a sudden urge to taste them. 'They move too much like this' he thought to himself, although he was enjoying the view.

Hermione had closed her eyes to let Ron take the lead when she felt him stop and lift her hips up. Her mouth opened to a surprised "oh" as Ron sat back on the bench in the water and pulled Hermione on top of him. She adjusted her legs so his cock could find her cunt again and gasped at the sensations of the new position. He felt deeper and more filling than ever before and she began to move her body up and down and back and forth against his to find a good rhythm and movement for them.

Ron however was focused more on her breasts. He cupped them in his hands. 'Much better' He thought with a satisfied grin as he pinched one nipple and flicked his thumb across the other. She shivered, and having found her bearings at last, began to move up and down on his hard cock. He moaned and pinched her nipples hard as she began to bounce on him. He pressed his face to one breast, sucking on her nipple and teasing it with his tongue as his hand pressed her back pressing her breast into him. She was panting now, hands on his shoulders for leverage as she moved faster and faster on top of him. "Oh Merlin, Mione, I'm close, I'm close!" She nodded as she continued her movements up and down and up and down on his cock.

Ron moved one hand between them, knowing he would have to pull out of her shortly and wanting her to come before then. He rested his hand against her stomach and began to rub her clit with his thumb. That was all it took to send Hermione over the edge. "Oh Ron, yes, Yes, YES!" She screamed as she came on his cock, still riding him as he continued to thumb her clit and suck on her breast.

"Yes, Mione, now!" Ron shouted as he lifted her off of him and onto the edge of the bath where she fell immediately onto her back, still writhing with her orgasm. Ron came into the water of the bath tub, his hand on his cock to get every last drop.

Both were breathing heavily as they came down from their orgasms and Ron crawled out of the bath to lay next to her on the floor. "Bloody hell, I'm getting one of these tubs when I'm an adult." He murmured.

She could only nod her head in agreement. They lay like that for a while, naked and panting, until their breath evened and they started to feel the chill of the cool bathroom tile against their bare bodies. "Should probably get back to my dorm, its probably past curfew by now." Ron said as he got up and started putting his clothes back on.

"Don't worry, I won't write you up" Hermione smiled as she opened the door to her bedroom and pulled out some pajamas for the night.

"Breakfast tomorrow?" Ron asked as he got to the door to leave. She nodded. "See you then, love. I, uh, had a lot of fun tonight."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, me too. We'll do it again soon?"

"Definitely" Ron replied, and slipped out the door back to his dorm.

Later that night as Hermione lay in bed, she found her mind wandering to Malfoy, and whether he had heard her orgasm as she had predicted.

In the next bedroom over, Malfoy played Hermione's screams of pleasure over and over in his head as he came into his hand. He hadn't had to get himself off since he was a third year, but he had been unable to block out the sounds of Granger's orgasm and it had aroused him more than he could bear. He smiled to himself as he wiped his hand and fell back against his pillows. He was glad he had decided to apologize to Hermione at the end of the war. To think, he might have missed out on this amazingly sexy girl just because of her parents. 'If she's the kind of girl you get to know when you don't discriminate based on blood, I wish I had tried it years ago.' He thought


	7. The New Rules

Two week later, Draco and Hermione had worked out an arrangement for when either one of them was having guests over, but Draco was quickly learning that there were flaws in the plan.

"We'll leave a note for each other," Hermione had said. "Or just be mature and tell each other in person if they are home too. And stay in our respective bedrooms, if it's that type of intimate visit and the other person is going to be around." She wrote out the rules as she said them on a piece of parchment so that there could be no debating later. "And how about once a week we can each get the common area to ourselves? For parties or…" she blushed "whatever you might want to do in here."

Draco had laughed at that, "Shagging against the bookshelves you mean? Must be a fantasy of yours Granger, to get a little dirty surrounded by books." Hermione shot him an angry look. "Nothing wrong with that!" He held up his hands in defense, then lowered them to the table and moved closer to her, a grin on his face. "Personally, I'd be more than willing to help you live out that fantasy. And look! We're surrounded by books right now!"

At that, Hermione had leaned towards him, her lips almost touching his ear as she whispered, "Why don't you stay here and screw yourself, you can let me know if its everything I've dreamed of when you're done." She gave him a smile and turned to walk back into her room.

"Don't forget to add silencing charms to that list of rules!" Draco called after her, thinking about the previous night, but she either didn't hear him or just pretended not to. "Don't need a repeat of last night," he said to himself.

But every time Hermione had brought Ron back to the room in the weeks that followed and Draco had been studying in the common room, she had conveniently forgotten the silencing charms. Draco had found himself forced to listen to Hermione's screams of enjoyment and Ron's grunts and yells of "Bloody hell!" and it was starting to irritate him. Listening to Hermione's giggles and shrieks of delight was fun and exciting at first. Draco had spent a few more nights imagining that he was the one making her make those noises, but Ron's more masculine grunts had a way of ruining the fantasy.

Draco scowled as he walked down to the dungeons for his Potions class with Gryffindor. He craved an end to the agony Hermione was causing him, and because he wasn't having much luck convincing her that they should act on their obvious sexual compatibility, he decided a good distraction was needed.

He arrived at the entrance to the Potions classroom and looked for an open seat. For the past few weeks they had been going over basics and information needed for NEWT taking, but today would be the day their partners were assigned. Draco saw two empty seats; one in the back row and one close behind Hermione, who was sitting between Harry and Ron in the third row. 'Well, if I can't find someone to distract me here, I might as well sit close to Granger and make her miserable as well' he thought to himself as he sat in the seat in the forth row. He heard a giggle on his left. "So Draco, I guess this means you want to be partners?" He turned and saw Lavender Brown smiling at him, her body facing his with knees nervously bouncing. The movement of her legs caused her breasts to jiggle in her shirt, and her ample cleavage caught Draco's eye. The tips of her nipples were visible against the taut material of her school shirt, and Draco grinned to himself. 'Oh yes, a distraction is _just_ what I need' he thought as he responded to her question.

"Lavender, nothing would make me happier."


	8. Potions

Hermione tried to focus on the potion she was brewing with Harry, but was finding herself unable to pay attention. Malfoy and Lavender had been whispering and laughing the entire lesson and it was driving her insane. 'It's just the noise,' Hermione told herself as she cut into her ingredients. 'I've always found it hard to work with lots of commotion.' But even Harry was noticing that she was not acting like herself.

"Hermione! It says three stirs every thirty seconds, not continuously stir!" Hermione looked down to find that her potion that should have been a light blue color was in fact a murky bubbling brown. Hermione shook her head to clear it and apologized to Harry, quickly figuring out a way to correct her mistake. Lavender erupted into giggles behind her and Hermione whipped around to shoot her a nasty look. Instead her eyes connected with Malfoy's and he lifted his eyebrows to give her a smug look. He turned to Lavender and pushed her hair back from her ear to whisper something that made he giggle again and slap his arm. Malfoy looked at Hermione again and pointed to her neglected potion.

"Its three stirs every thirty seconds Granger. I thought you were studying with Weasley last night, maybe he isn't working you hard enough." Hermione blushed and was about to retaliate when another call of "Hermione!" from Harry pulled her focus back to her potion. Malfoy and Lavender's flirting continued throughout the lesson and though Hermione tried her best not to listen it was sufficient enough distraction that she and Harry barely scraped together a passing grade by the end of the class.

Harry and Ron waved their goodbyes as they headed to Quidditch practice and Hermione finished cleaning up their cauldrons. Malfoy and Lavender were also taking their time cleaning up and Hermione guessed that Malfoy's low murmurs and Lavender's shrieks and giggles were a large part of the hold up. As she turned and walked past them to leave Malfoy grabbed her hand. She stopped abruptly at the sudden contact and looked down at him. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"If it's alright with you, I'll be using one of those common room passes for the rest of the day. Lavender is going to help me test out the stability of those bookshelves." Hermione snatched her hand away from his grip and Lavender giggled yet again. As she watched Malfoy turn to grin at Lavender, Hermione felt herself become overwhelmed with an urge to punch the other girl in the face.

Instead she heard herself say, "Fine, sure, whatever, I'll be in my room. Try to keep it down." Lavender's final giggle followed her down the hallway as she raced back to her room, intent on studying until she could forget how easily Malfoy had gotten to her. Her transfiguration essay would be an excellent distraction from thinking about the real reason Hermione had been so distracted in Potions. Not the noise level, not Malfoy's taunts, not even the relentless giggling from Lavender Brown, but the realization that the privacy rules she had set up with Malfoy were not just for her and Ron, that Malfoy could have visitors as well. Hermione didn't even want to think about why that fact should make her feel so upset, so instead she performed a noise cancelling spell on her door and dove into her Transfiguration books, filling her mind with spells and theory instead of the disturbing idea that she just might be jealous of Lavender Brown.


	9. A Distraction

Draco and Lavender arrived back in the Head Student common area to find it pleasantly empty. Draco spread his arms wide and gestured to the many shelves of books, numerous couches and ornate desks that filled the large space. "So, this is our common area" he said lamely, hoping it wouldn't merit another one of Lavender's annoying giggles.

He grimaced as another piercing laugh escaped her mouth. "Oh Draco, it is gorgeous in here. Look at the beautiful designs on these desks!" She wandered over to one of the large tables, her hips only slightly higher than the flat top. "I can imagine that studying here would be very peaceful." She murmured as she continued to run her fingers over the carvings in the desk.

"You have no idea" Draco chuckled, thinking of how his studying had been interrupted only the night before by Hermione's lust filled shouts of fulfillment, heard clearly from behind her door. Thinking about what he had heard sent a jolt through Draco, and he felt himself getting hard. At least Lavender was here now so he didn't have to take care of it on his own. He moved closer behind Lavender, pressing his chest to her back as he gently moved her hair behind her ear and whispered "It does get lonely in here though…I wish I had someone to…study with."

She giggled and turned towards him. "Well, now you have me! Want to show me your bedroom next?" Her eyes widened as Draco covered her mouth with his as a response.

The kiss had mostly been to shut Lavender up, he couldn't take any more fucking giggling, but he was pleasantly surprised by how soft and responsive her lips were. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and moved his hands from the desk to her waist, pushing her back until her backside was pressed into the edge of the desk. She moaned at that and he took the opportunity to gently probe his tongue inside her mouth. Her lips parted more to let him enter and she moved her tongue to meet his. He smiled against her mouth and suckled gently on her tongue.

Lavender moaned again and smoothly lifted herself up so she was sitting on the desk. Her legs opened and he moved closer to her. His now rock hard cock straining against his pants throbbed as he felt the heat from her cunt, he was pressed that closely to her. She pulled away from him and grinned, her hands moving to the buttons of her shirt. Teasing him, she undid her buttons slowly, and Draco could only watch open mouthed as she pulled her top completely off and her generous breasts were exposed.

Her nipples were tight hard stones set in large areolas and Draco's mouth watered at the sight of them. He grabbed her tits in both hands and Lavender leaned back as he took one nipple and then the other into his warm mouth. His tongue flicked rapidly over one nipple as his thumb mirrored the motion on the other when he heard her giggle again. 'Fucking hell' Draco thought to himself, 'how to shut her up without moving my mouth from these gorgeous tits?'

Draco smiled as he had an idea. He looked up into Lavenders lust filled eyes and grinned. He pinched one nipple hard between his thumb and forefinger, and then moved his hand between her legs. He removed her shoes and socks, as well as his own while he watched Lavender, topless and breathing heavy, on the desk. Her long hair cascaded around her shoulders and her breasts and aching nipples moved up and down with each breath she took.

Draco licked his lips and kissed her collarbone from her shoulder to her neck and then down between her breasts. He took a nipple into his mouth again and sucked hard, pulling her breasts away from her body. Lavender gasped with pleasure. Her soaking cunt ached for his touch, and he obliged without her having to ask. Mouth still teasing her nipple, Draco used one hand to remove her knickers and spread her thighs. Lavender moved slightly back on the desk to rest her feet on the edge, giving Draco complete access to her dripping cunt.

Draco traced a finger up and down her wet slit, teasing her until her head fell back and she panted a request for more. His fingers found her clit and she cried out with approval as he began to move his finger quickly in tight circles around her. Her silky folds were wet with her juices as he slid a finger inside of her. She gasped and he could hear her preparing to giggle again. Before she could start he removed his hand, fingers glistening with her juices and placed a finger over her lips. He smiled as their eyes met and instead of giggling she drew his wet finger into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around his finger and she sucked it clean, their eyes still connected as she worked.

'Finally, a little quiet' He thought as she sucked his finger clean of her juices. Lavender gently grabbed his wrist and moved his hand back to her throbbing clit.

"More" She breathed and Draco responded by pushing two fingers inside her wet entrance. His mouth was still on her breast as she moaned and started to move her hips against him, meeting the thrusts of his fingers. His thumb circled her clit and she cried out as he felt a fresh wetness from her mound. Her hands moved to take off his shirt and another giggle escaped as she ran her fingernails along his firm chest down to his pants. She began removing them and he forced another finger inside her dripping cunt in approval. She moaned and her hands forgot their task as they flew to her breasts. Lavender leaned back against the table, pinching her nipples and squeezing her tits as she arched her back, pushing Draco's fingers further inside of her.

Draco's other hand removed his pants and his underwear, his thick cock swelled as it was released. Draco growled as he forced Lavender's hands off of herself and began to bite and suck her nipples again. One hand spread her thighs further apart as he pulled his other soaked hand from her cunt and put it on his cock. Lavender whimpered then and moved her legs to grip his waist to pull him back to her. Instead he began to tease her with his swollen member. He slid it up and down her glistening slit as she bucked beneath him.

His head moved back from his breast so he could watch as he guided only the tip of his length inside her warm, wet folds. She squirmed beneath him, pleading for more, but he would not give it. He teased her like this, giving her first only the head and then a half-inch at a time, slowly rubbing her clit as he plunged in and out of her. By the time he had his full 9 inches in her cunt she was sobbing his name and begging to be fucked.

Roughly, Draco pulled out of her and grabbed her by the hips to turn her away from him, using his strong hands to force her to bend over the desk. He spread Lavender's legs with a knee and his fingers found her soaking entrance in the new position. As soon as he was positioned, he thrust his full length into her and let out a loud grunt and then a moan of satisfaction as he felt her folds envelop his cock at the new angle. Lavender cried out at the force of his thrusts as Draco grabbed her by the hips and plowed into her. Her arms held onto the far edge of the desk to keep it from moving with the power of him as he drove into her over and over again.

"Push yourself up on your arms," His voice was low and rough, "I want to see those tits bounce." Lavender obeyed, pushing herself up on her arms so her breasts were free to jiggle and swing with his every thrust. Her tender nipples grazed against the desk causing them to stiffen and Lavender to curse. Still grasping her hips with one hand, he moved the other to one breasts and massaged it, pulling and twisting her nipple until Lavender cried out and came on Draco's cock, the intensity of her orgasm causing her arms to give out and her body to press once again against the desk while Draco still pumped in and out of her from behind.


	10. Surprise Surprise

They were in that position when Hermione got hungry studying and decided to go to the kitchens for a snack. Because there was a kitchen in the Head student rooms Hermione decided not change out of the tank top and boy short underwear that she was wearing. Having placed a silencing spell on her door earlier, she didn't hear the grunts and moans coming from the common room until she began to open the door. As soon as the sound hit her Hermione's mouth fell open and her mind started racing. 'Do I close the door now? Did they hear me? But I'm hungry! But he has the common room for today. We need to change those rules. I wonder if I can see anything? Why am I looking?' Her curiosity won out over her nerves and propriety and she pressed her face to the small opening of her doorway to peek out.

Her mouth fell open as she watched Malfoy pounding into Lavender. Lavender's face was pressed against the desk and her eyes were clenched shut in a combination of pain and pleasure. Malfoy removed his hand from below Lavender's body and he threw his head back, his eyes closed with satisfaction. Hermione felt her nipples harden beneath her top and warmth jolt her cunt as she watched.

Hermione's face blushed and she fell back against the wall next to the door. 'That is so…' she searched for the perfect word to describe the scene 'disgusting…no, intriguing…no stimulating.' She crawled to the crack in the door again in time to see Malfoy pull out of Lavender just long enough to grab her hips and flip her over on the desk.

Lavender's body was coated in sweat and limp as Malfoy manipulated her into a position where he could penetrate her again. Malfoy grabbed Lavender's ankles and threw them over his shoulders as he reentered her cunt easily in one fluid thrust.

'Hot' Hermione thought to herself. 'That is so hot.' Without really thinking about it, she began to trace her fingers over her collarbone and down between her breasts. She watched Lavender's breasts bouncing as Malfoy ground his pelvis into hers. Hermione watched as Lavender pinched and pulled at her taut nipples, her whines and whimpers reverberating around the common room.

Hermione mimicked Lavender's motions on her own hard tips and let out a low moan at the sensation and the new surge of warmth in her knickers. She watched open-mouthed as Malfoy reached his hand to Lavender's clit and began to rub in quick hard circles. He grinned as Lavender arched her back and screamed in response.

Hermione moved the fingers of her other hand to her own clit and found herself extremely wet. "Fuck" she murmured as she began to rub slow circles around her sensitive core with her thumb. She slid her middle finger into her soaking cunt and, finding that unsatisfying, added her ring finger as well. "Fuck…" she said again, pinching harder at her nipple and adding more pressure onto her clit as her eyes closed and she felt waves of pleasure wash over her. Hermione sped up her fingers as she opened her eyes to look at the couple again.

Her gaze moved over Lavender's writhing body and Malfoy's straining muscles to his face. Her brown eyes met his dark ones and Malfoy's grin was the largest she had ever seen on his ever-sneering face. "Fuck!" she exclaimed for a third time, although this time not out of pleasure.

Malfoy winked and continued to thrust into Lavender, who noticed nothing, her eyes still shut as she moaned and squirmed beneath him. Hermione's brain raced as she thought of what to do. 'I should leave; maybe I can deny it later? Who am I kidding; Malfoy knows exactly what I'm doing. There's no way I could live this down. He has all the power! He caught me touching myself! He knows I am enjoying watching him! What would Malfoy do in this situation? He never seems to care what other people think. Never seems to care what _I_ think! I wish I could be that confident.' At that thought, an idea occurred to her. 'Oh well, fake it till you make it.' She returned Malfoy's wink and sped up her fingers.


	11. Caught in the Act

Draco's POV, but overlapping time a lil bit, just to when he notices Hermione

Draco opened his eyes and looked down at his cock pumping in and out of Lavender's cunt. He could see himself glistening with her juices and hear the satisfying smack of skin meeting skin. He grinned to himself, excellent distraction indeed. He raised his eyes to Lavender's face, her eyes were still shut and her mouth was opening and closing with each thrust, her hair was spread around her face and her curls had begun to frizz from Lavender's exertion. 'Like Granger's' Draco thought to himself, 'Shit! Why am I still thinking about Granger when I have Lavender's tits bouncing in my face!'

Instinctively, Draco looked towards Hermione's bedroom. Now, Draco thought of himself as a pretty experienced guy. He lost his virginity at the age of fourteen to a Beauxbatons sixth year sweet enough to pop his cherry and teach him a few tricks at the same time. Since then, he had charmed (non-magically) many witches into his bed, or the broom closet, or abandoned classrooms, and even once Flitwicks empty office. He had trained himself to last what he considered to be a long time during sex, always giving women multiple orgasms before he came himself.

But the sight of Hermione touching herself so brazenly behind her door almost caused him to come on the spot. Almost.

His breath caught in his throat and he missed a stroke in the rhythm he had built up fucking Lavender. Hermione was licking and biting her lips, her breath was heavy and making her breasts heave against her tank top. Draco's mouth watered at the sight of her nipples clearly hard through the material, and he gasped and sped up in Lavender when Hermione took one between her fingers and pinched and twisted it. He couldn't help imaging that his fingers were making her look so aroused and disheveled. Draco was transfixed; he couldn't pull his eyes away.

When Hermione's eyes opened and met his, Draco thought that he had never had to work harder to resist an orgasm.

Her mouth fell slack in an "O" shape and her eyes grew wide. Draco pulled his mind away from thoughts of his cock in that perfectly shaped mouth and onto what he was going to do next. He didn't want her to leave, and he was pretty sure she wouldn't be up for joining, but how to convey "naughty girl" without scaring her off?

Draco winked at Hermione and smiled. She froze, one hand still in her knickers and the other on her breast. In the suspense that followed, Draco continued to thrust into Lavender, but it was as if all noise and physical sensations had faded away as he waited to see what she would do next.

When Hermione gave him a wink in return and a devilish grin, his cock throbbed for release. When she started masturbating again as he watched, and the lust clouded look on her face returned, he actually had to pull out of Lavender in order to keep control.

He heard Lavender whimper and only then did he remember that there was another person in the room with them, and that he was shagging her senseless as he and Hermione had stared at each other.

Quickly Draco used his pulling out as an excuse to change positions again. He grabbed Lavender by the hips and flipped her over so her stomach was flat on the desk again. He pulled her back so her breasts were off the table pressed against the edge and her face was flat on the top, looking away from Hermione. He spread her legs again and looked at Hermione, maintaining their eye contact as he grunted loudly and shoved into Lavender's swollen and dripping cunt. He saw Hermione's breathing increase and her hand move from her breast to her clit as the other one moved lower into her pussy.

He looked down at Lavender, he could hear her breasts smacking against the desk as each thrust of his caused them to collide with the edge of the table. She was wincing in pain, but her hand moved to her clit in a sign that she was enjoying the rough change. He growled and moved her hand away, replacing it with his own as he began to fiercely rub her nub in small hard circles. Lavender cried out and lifted her head in shock.

Draco couldn't risk her seeing Hermione, so with his other hand he grabbed her by her hair and forced her back down onto the desk. The move caused him to lean over her more and they both moaned at the new depth the position gave them. He could feel Lavender backing up to meet him as he pumped inside of her and she shrieked and moaned each time he filled her.

He looked back towards Hermione and saw that she had removed her knickers to give herself deeper access into her cunt. She had one foot on the stair and was spreading herself with her fingers for him to see. He licked his lips and rubbed them together, panting at the sight of her glistening, pink pussy. She started to finger herself slowly at first, matching his pace in Lavender. When he realized what she was doing Draco sped up. He was rewarded with the sight of Hermione adding another finger inside her cunt and her pace matched his again.

She threw her head back in pleasure and Draco knew he could not hold on much longer. He reached both his hands below Lavender to her breasts, eager to see how Hermione would react.

Hermione removed her shirt in response, placing her idle hand on her one breast, slowly stroking and touching a hard nipple.

Draco pinched both of Lavender's nipples simultaneously, pulling them down towards the floor and then rubbing them between his thumb and forefinger. Lavender gave a throaty cry and began to shake beneath him. "Touch yourself," he growled at her and she moved her hand once again to her clit. Lavender's shaking became more violent as the sensations overwhelmed her; he knew she was close to her release.

Looking at Hermione again, he saw that she had taken her own nipple between her fingers and was grabbing and pulling at her breast. She had three fingers inside herself and a thumb on her clit as she moved rapidly between her thighs. Her head was tilted back, but her eyes were still on the scene before her.

Their eyes met and when Draco said "Cum with me. Now." Hermione knew that he was talking to her. She increased the pressure on her clit and felt her orgasm rip through her. Her head whipped back and all of the doubts that she might have had about exposing herself to Malfoy disappeared. Her body quaked and shuddered with the power of her pleasure.

Watching Hermione lose control was all it took to push Draco over the edge. He gave one last hard thrust into Lavender, feeling the warm silky tightness around his cock squeeze and pull as he came inside her. "Oh fuck, YES!" he shouted as he lost control.

Lavender's face pressed against the table as she came, Draco's weight collapsing on top of her in a tangle of sweaty bodies. Having lost the ability to form words, she let out a long low moan beneath him as they fell to the floor.

"Shit, that was fucking incredible," Draco murmured, more to himself than to Lavender. He looked towards Hermione's door, but she was already gone.

"Mmmm," Lavender agreed. "Can we just stay here for a while? I'm not sure I can move yet."

Draco laughed, "Sure, I'll grab us a blanket or something." Lavender really wasn't too annoying when she wasn't giggling. He ran up to his room and grabbed them a pair of robes and his exploding snap set. He quickly went into the bathroom to clean himself. He caught sight of Hermione's door on the other side of the room and his heart started to race. 'What should I do? Gods I want to see her. Maybe she's still naked! Stop it Draco, focus. What to say, what to say?'

Forgetting to put on a robe in his excitement, he knocked on he door.


	12. A Challenge

As soon as she stopped shaking from her orgasm, Hermione ran up the stairs to her bedroom and collapsed on the bed. 'What was I thinking?' she repeated to herself again and again, 'What the HELL was I thinking?'

At first it had just been fun to watch, exciting too, but then when Draco saw her touching herself, something had come over Hermione. She knew if she ran that he would just torment her for watching later on. 'Oh, like he's not going to torment me now.' she argued with herself. 'What have I done?'

In truth, Hermione had never felt that free in her life besides when she was with Ron. She knew that he could be a jerk, but Malfoy was definitely sexy as well. She had gotten so caught up in the eroticism of the moment that she lost track of herself. 'What is he going to think? What am I going to say?'

Unfortunately for Hermione, she didn't have time to plan anything before there was a knock her door to the bathroom.

'Oh Merlin, that's probably him come to taunt me,' Hermione started running around the room looking for her robe. 'Might as well get it over with.' She sighed as she found her silk robe at the bottom of her closet and hastily put it on, tying the dark maroon silk around her waist as she opened the door.

Draco felt his cock twitch and harden as Hermione opened the door. Her robe was the same color as her swollen lips, a dark red from the force of her biting on them as she came. The belt was loosely tied, leaving the top of the robe open down to her navel, and he could see the swell of her breasts and the outline of her still hard nipples against the lustrous silk. The robe fell to mid thigh and as his eyes scanned her body Hermione shifted uncomfortably causing her robe to slip off her shoulder and reveal a nipple to his hungry gaze.

She quickly pulled the robe back around herself and raised her eyes to the ceiling. "What do you want? Why are you naked?" she exclaimed, backing away from him into the room.

"I just had to see you," he blurted out, "That was incredible. _You_ were incredible!" He took a step towards her and they moved into her room together, Hermione always keeping a foot of distance between them until her backside collided with her bed.

"Yeah right Malfoy." Hermione pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and her eyes looked everywhere but at Draco. "I don't know what go into me, alright? But whatever you are going to do to me, just do it already. I'm embarrassed enough as it is; I just want to get this over with." She slowly moved her gaze to connect with his. Draco's eyebrows were knit together and his mouth was frowning slightly. Hermione's heart fluttered as she remembered the grin that had broken out on his face during his climax and the penetrating darkness of his eyes as he stared at her while she touched herself.

Feeling a new wetness between her thighs, Hermione shifted again against the bed. The musky smell of her sex filled the air and Draco felt his cock hardening again, but decided to ignore his nakedness. Hermione's apparent shame at what had just taken place between them concerned him more than his stiff member between them.

"What are you on about Granger? I'm trying to tell you how bloody brilliant you were…are!" He took a step towards her. In response Hermione leaned back on the bed and bit her lip, looking away from his piercing stare. His hands moved up to cup her face in his hands, his Quidditch-calloused thumbs brushed lightly over her jaw. "No tricks, Granger. I have never come as hard as I did out there, and that was just watching you, and I know you felt it too. I say we give our bodies what they want."

His hand moved down her neck, his long fingers racing light circles along the length of her throat and along her collarbone. As they began to dip lower to the groove between her breasts, Hermione smacked his hand away.

"What my _body_ wants maybe, but I know better. You think I'm just going to sleep with you so you can go brag about it to your Slytherin friends? No way, Malfoy. I may have gotten off to watching you and Lavender out there, but touching my body is off limits." She looked him fiercely in the eye. Draco's eyebrows rose in amusement, he hadn't heard anything she said after "my body wants".

He smirked at her, his fingers retuning to trace a line between her breasts. "So…you want me Granger?" Deftly his hands undid the belt of her robe before she knew it was happening. "Because, as you can probably tell, I _definitely_ want you."

Hermione looked down to see his stiff cock between them. Her mouth watered at the sight of the precum glistening on the tip. She shook her head and gathered her robe about herself once more, this time holding it together with her hands.

"No! I don't want you! I mean, you are technically a very attractive guy, which is probably why…what just happened…just happened…but I'm not going to fall for your act. I know once you think I'm into you, you will just humiliate me and make my life hell. But I'm onto you Malfoy; I don't want you. Try all you want, but I will never sleep with you." She crossed her arms over her chest, holding her robe to her and covering her painfully hard nipples from his view.

Draco just grinned and leaned down to press his lips to her ear. Hermione trembled and closed her eyes as he whispered huskily into her ear, "I like a challenge Granger. When I'm through with you, you're going to be pleading with _me_ to fuck _you_ instead of the other way around."

Hermione kept her eyes closed and her voice was only a whisper when she responded. "Yeah right…"

His hot breath on her ear lobe caused a jolt of heat to her already wet cunt and a whimper escaped her lips as he continued to speak softly into her ear. "I'm going to suck those hard little nipples of yours until they are covered with bites that mark them as mine. I'm going to lick your clit and fuck your cunt with my tongue until your legs shake around me and your whole body convulses with the strength of your orgasm. Your sweet cunt is going to beg for my cock. I'm going to make you come so hard you'll lose your voice from screaming my name."

At this point Hermione's whole body was trembling. Her breath was heavy and her arms had dropped to her sides to support herself on the bed.

Unfortunately for the very turned on Hermione, this left her robe opened again. Draco's breath was ragged in her ear as he ran his middle finger down between the swell of her breasts, over her navel, through her soaking slit and directly into her waiting cunt.

She gasped and threw her head back at the sensation. He slowly moved his finger in and out of her throbbing pussy, moving fluidly from the depths of her cunt to her clit and then back again. "Tell me you want me" he murmured into her ear. His tongue flicked out to find her ear lobe and he nipped it between his teeth before running his tongue along the edge of her ear.

His words seemed to snap Hermione back to reality. With both hands she pushed him away from her. "Never" she responded, looking directly into his dark eyes. Hermione moved to the opposite side of the bed, tying her robe as she walked. "Now if you would please give me my privacy, I have a lot of studying to get done. And I think there is still a naked girl waiting for you in the common room." She started to shuffle with the papers on her desk, attempting to look busy.

"Fuck" Draco muttered to himself, he had completely forgotten about Lavender. He let out a deep breath and walked to place himself directly behind Hermione. Placing himself so that the stiff ridge of his cock was pressed directly between the cheeks of her luscious ass, he leaned once more to whisper into her ear. "I'll leave you be for now Granger, but I don't give up easily. Remember what I said, and think about that tonight when you touch yourself. I'll be thinking of you too."

Hermione didn't respond except to attempt to move her self closer to her desk and further away from the heat of Malfoy's body.

He smoothly stepped away from her and returned to his room through the bathroom. Leaning against the closed door, he let his breathing return to normal as he replayed the interaction in his head. His cock was still throbbing with desire as he thought about the way her cunt had felt around his finger, hot and tight and silky with her juices. His aching member twitched again at the thought, and he looked down at himself, letting out a sigh. 'What am I going to do with you?' He said aloud.

"Draco? Are you all right in there? You've been gone a while." He heard Lavender's voice from the common room through his door. Grabbing the blankets he had gathered from the bed, he moved to the door, thoughts still on Hermione.

'Oh well,' Draco thought to himself, 'Lavender will do until Granger comes around. And she will. She won't know what hit her.'

Grinning Draco returned to the waiting naked witch, dropping his blankets on a couch as he approached her. Lavender popped up onto her knees at the sight of his fully erect cock before her. "This for me?" She giggled as she took him into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around his head and Draco let out a low moan. She began to leisurely bob up and down, her warm mouth reminding him of Hermione's cunt around his finger just moments before.

'No, for Granger' Draco thought. But instead he responded, "All for you, baby" and grabbed her hair to fuck her mouth and come to thoughts of Hermione running through his head.


	13. Hatching A Plan

Sorry I haven't updated in so long and that some of these chapters are so short! Get ready for some steamy stuff soon to make up for it!

Hermione woke up the next morning with a frown on her face. She had had a terrible dream that Malfoy had caught her wanking off and was now threatening to tell the school if she didn't sleep with him. The fact that the blackmail was only a product of her imagination didn't make her feel much better. Malfoy had still caught her touching herself, and was still trying to sleep with her.

And the fact that Hermione found the whole situation exciting rather than horrifying was even more confusing and distressing.

She rolled out of bed and began getting dressed. A lacy black push up bra called to her from her drawer. It had been a present from Ginny for her last birthday, although she rarely wore it because it showed through most of her tops and Ron didn't like to think about his sister buying lingerie when he and Hermione were getting it on.

'Well if Malfoy is going to torture me by holding this over my head, I might as well torture him by refusing to give him what he wants' She thought to herself, slipping the bra over her shoulders and clasping it behind her back. Her nipples could be seen clearly through the lace and they hardened to stiff peaks and she traced her fingers lightly over them. 'And what better way to torture him than to rub what he can't have in his face?' She giggled out loud at her own innuendo 'I'll make him want me so badly he won't even think about hurting me, he'll be too afraid of ruining his chances.'

Refusing to think about the _real_ reason that seducing Malfoy was her plan, she hurriedly pulled on her skirt, not bothering with any knickers and began to button her shirt. Her mind was racing with all the ways she would tease Malfoy throughout the day, grateful that they had many classes together. Hermione tried to think of it as work, rather than pleasure, but was finding it hard to keep her head in the right place. Her cunt was already wet by the time she bent to slip her shoes on and she had settled on a plan of action for the day ahead. She slipped a finger in her aching center and touched herself behind her ears and traced a line between her breasts. Ron always liked the smell of her juices on her; hopefully Malfoy would feel the same.

She grabbed her bag and hurried out the door to her History of Magic class, today being held in the library, and blamed her fluttering stomach on the long essay she had due and not on the fact that she would soon be seeing Malfoy.


	14. Unexpected

Draco leaned lazily back in his chair in the library, he had been one of the first students to arrive so he had a prime place at the back of the room. His long fingers ran through his hair and he noticed Lavender staring at him from across the room. She was sitting with her usual friends, Pavarti and Seamus, and patted the seat next to her suggestively as Draco caught her eye.

As if.

Draco mouthed "Later tonight" to her and she nodded and smiled. He needed to focus his energy on Hermione right now, and didn't need Lavender distracting him from his plans.

Speaking of Hermione, Draco's head jerked up at the sight of her dark curly hair entering the library. Dark brown eyes scanned the room as if looking for something, or someone, and came to rest on his mesmerized face. Draco swallowed hard as she began to move across the room towards him, his hips swaying and her breasts bouncing slightly under her tight top.

Hermione took the seat opposite Draco and pulled out her books as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You could sit over here next to me, I might bite, but I get the feeling you might enjoy it." Draco smirked; if he could get her next to him maybe he could convince her to let him finger her under the table during the lecture. He'd pulled of the maneuver many times before and his fingers were aching to feel her tight wet pussy again.

"Oh I'm fine where I am," Hermione dead panned, "I think you might find that you like me better over here anyways." She moved to adjust her books and skillfully unbuttoned a button of her top in the process.

Draco felt his mouth water at the new expanse of cleavage revealed. "Um, yeah, sure, stay, yeah" He stuttered. Mentally slapping himself, he shot her another signature smirk. Under the table he slipped his feet out of his shoes and started to rub patterns slowly up and down her smooth calf.

Her gasp and widened eyes told him that she hadn't been expecting that. "I think this will be better for both of us." He held her gaze as his foot moved further up her leg, past her thigh, just barely touching the hem of her skirt before moving back down to caress her calf again.


	15. Talking Dirty

It was Hermione's turn to take a hard swallow. Her leg burned where he touched her and she suddenly regretted not wearing any panties. By the end of this class she was surely going to soak through her skirt.

As if things couldn't get any worse, in walk Ron and Harry. They made their way to Hermione's table and took seats on either side of her. Ron leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Mmm," he murmured, "You sure smell good this morning." His hot breath tickled her ear and he eyes fluttered closed as she enjoyed the sensation.

They snapped open again as Malfoy's foot began to tease her knee and inch up her inner thigh. "Do you two mind? Granger and I were in the middle of some important Head Student matters." Malfoy scowled at Harry then Ron, lingering over the red head just long enough to make him squirm under the Slytherin's gaze.

Hermione was feeling a bit light headed, enjoying being caught between the two of them. She tried to focus; she couldn't let Malfoy think that she wanted him as much as she really did. "I'm sure Harry and Ron don't mind," Hermione said with a sly wink in Malfoy's direction. "We should get started on our essays anyway. Will you two go grab us some books?"

"Sure Mione," said Harry as he got up and moved towards the books shelves.

Ron leaned in close to Hermione's ear again. He took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of her, and Hermione felt goose bumps appear on her skin. "You sure you don't want to come too? We could steal away from Harry and have a quick shag behind the shelves." Ron whispered in her ear.

Hermione giggled and turned to him. "Ron! This is an important essay!" She playfully smacked his arm. Ron's mouth fell into a frown, but lit up again as she pulled him closer to whisper "Tonight" into his ear. She knew that after all of this teasing, she was going to need a little satisfaction.

"You might as well come over here then, love. Knowing the way you usually write essays, your going to need the whole table." Draco smirked at her, glad to have an excuse to get her next to him.

Hermione looked down and cursed to herself when she realized that he was right. Stuck between Ron and Harry she wouldn't have to room she needed to spread out and really get some work done.

"Fine," she muttered, and Malfoy grinned, he loved winning. She gathered her books and made her way across the table to the seat next to Malfoy, across from Harry.

Draco leaned forward on the table, resting his chin in his hand. "Now, was that really so hard?" He teased. Hermione ignored him and began straightening her parchment and quills on the table.

Draco shifted his chair closer to hers and pointed his body directly at hers. "Speaking of things that are hard…"

"Oi Hermione, do these look ok?" Ron called as he made his way back to the table. Draco turned back towards the table, still smirking. He had all class to get Granger hot and bothered. And this was the perfect class to do it in. They were writing essays on the advancement and creation of sexual spells during the Magical Sexual Revolution. Man, did witches and wizards do crazy things back then! Draco wondered since Hermione was so good at spells, if she knew any of these as well.

Snapping his focus back to the present and away from his fantasy, he heard Hermione explaining to her friends in very exasperated tones that no, in fact the Magical Sexual Revolution wasn't just an excuse for magical people to shag all the time.

"Listen Ron, its more than that! It's about expressing yourself without limitation, and freedom to be who you are! It's about…"

Draco cut her off. "It's about tolerance and acceptance of both yourself and others, and being proud of your whole true self. But it was also about magical exploration, Granger. It can be dangerous to perform spells on yourself or your partner that will change you physically. These people were courageous revolutionaries. Personally, I thank them for their contributions to the magical world. I don't know about you, but my life is a whole lot more full because of them…"

Ron interrupted, still looking skeptical, "Yeah but all they did was shag a lot and make up spells to make it better, right?"

Draco looked directly at Hermione, who was staring back at him, her eyes wide with surprise at his knowledge of the subject. His gaze penetrated her and she didn't dare blink for fear of losing contact. "Have you ever felt on the brink of an orgasm for a full twenty minutes? Your whole body tenses up and your heart pounds in your ears and just when you think you can't get any closer to that sweet release, you reach a whole new level of bliss. That's what these spells can do; you can slow down a climax so that each millisecond is stretched and expanded. Every minute detail and sensation is amplified and drawn out and it's almost too much, you almost crave release, but the spell won't let you have it until you are on the very edge of insanity. And when you finally come, its like your whole body is exploding with pleasure, from your fingertips to your toes to individual strands of hair on your head, you are coming undone. You feel your orgasm in parts of yourself you never knew could feel this type of bliss. And its agony. Agony and ecstasy all at once. "

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Her cunt ached with desire and her nipples were hard nubs against the lace of her bra. She wasn't even thinking about Harry or Ron or her essay anymore, all she wanted, all the needed, was to hear more. Her eyes still held Draco's as he continued. "Or have you ever felt a woman's tongue draw lines of ice on your body? It's like each caress, each gentle touch of her tongue, is an ice cube drawing circles around your nipples, your thighs, the head of your cock. There is nothing like the feeling of a woman's mouth, cold as snow, hard and smooth as steel, surrounding your shaft and pulling you in. Heat can be nice, but the chill will send electricity throughout your body. And when you slip your hot aching cock in her cold wet folds, its' like swimming through smooth arctic waters in an impenetrable wetsuit. It's refreshing, and exhilarating and above all, intensifying. You may think you know pleasure, but heat against heat holds no comparison to the battle that wages between hot and cold within you."

"It's a lot more than just making sex better, its opening up a whole new realm of sexual, erotic experience."

Ron was speechless as well, staring at Malfoy, almost in awe. Harry had begun taking notes for his essay. Words like "ecstasy" and "arctic waters" found there way onto his parchment as he scrambled to write down Malfoy's speech.

Hermione's mind was racing. Questions of where Malfoy had gained this knowledge, and how liberally he used it, ran through her mind. She had never desired anyone in this way before. But there was still a voice that said "patience" in her mind. A voice that warned her Malfoy was still dangerous, that she shouldn't' abandon her plan to seduce him just because he caused her breath to catch and her clit to ache.

So she decided to show off a little knowledge of her own. 'Lets see if this works on Malfoy just as well. He's not the only one with knowledge of the spells of the Magical Sexual Revolution."

Never breaking their eye contact, Hermione spoke. "And what about you, Malfoy? Have you ever felt the vibrations or shocks of an enchanted tongue? One that touches the most sensitive parts of you, sparking pain and pleasure as it presses harder and harder on the spots that make you moan and squirm. Have you ever felt a warm mouth envelop your cock and massage your shaft and head with vibrations, pulling you deeper and deeper until you are entirely surrounded by wet, pulsating warmth?"

Draco held her stare, but she noticed his pupils dilate and sweat break out on his brow. She leaned closer to him, her arms crossing in front of her body to push her breasts together. "It's the kind of orgasm that leaves an afterglow for weeks at a time. You find yourself hard, or wet, at the mere passing thought of the vibrations against your body. Incredible magic. The user has complete control over the strength and pressure of the vibrations, and when used correctly produces a violent orgasm so strong you are not sure if you are screaming in delight or in distress. It's amazing how pleasurable pain can be, don't you agree?"

Draco smiled wickedly at Hermione; glad she had decided to join the game.

"I see you've done your homework, Granger." Draco leaned into Hermione a bit closer, their faces mere inches apart. "If you ever want some hands on practice…"

"Mione can you repeat that part about control over the tongue?" Harry interrupted, still frantically taking notes on what the pair were describing. "This will certainly be an entertaining essay for Binns, don't you think?"  
>Ron laughed with Harry at the thought of the ancient Professor reading about the erotic spells of the progressive movement. It was a forced laugh however, as he couldn't help but notice the tension between Hermione and Malfoy. He made a mental note to ask Hermione about it later.<p>

Hermione repeated an almost automatic response to Harry, more focused on her throbbing center and attempts to slow her breathing. Draco's eyes still held hers, his eyebrows raised and a signature smirk on his face.

"Well then, we should all start on our essays, don't you agree Mione?" Ron asked, still eyeing her skeptically, not sure what to make of her or Malfoy's speeches.

Hermione blushed and looked down at her blank parchment and unopened books. A loose strand of hair fell from her bun and she tucked it behind her ear putting on a no-nonsense face to tell Malfoy that she was determined to work. They could always resume their teasing when there wasn't an essay to write.

Burying her head in a book, Hermione tried to focus on the history in the text instead of the way Malfoy lazily twirled his quill in his left hand as he read. The boy did have talented fingers.

She squinted her eyes at her book in concentration when a piece of parchment interrupted her gaze.

"Granger, if you have a minute, can you take a look at the prefect schedule for this week, we might want to make some change." Draco slid the parchment closer to her. She looked down and immediately recognized his tall elegant handwriting (even as a lefty, he surprisingly never smudged his ink), but it wasn't the prefect schedule she was looking at.

_**Feeling all right there, Granger? You look a bit flushed.**_


	16. Teasing

Hermione blushed even harder than before. She glanced up at Ron and Harry, but the two seemed engrossed in their books. Professors should assign readings about sex more often, students were much more motivated to read if they found their reading interesting.

She slowly slid the parchment towards her and wrote her reply.

_Do you need any help on your essay, Malfoy? If not, I should be getting back to work. _

He smiled as he read her note and quickly scribbled his response. He caught her eye as she took the parchment from him and he winked at her. She felt her cheeks redden again. She was sure her stiff nipples could be seen through the tight white fabric of her shirt, but couldn't drag her eyes away from Malfoy's long enough to check. He nudged his chin in the direction of the parchment, subtly reminding her to read his note.

_**Not on my essay, but I've got a fantasy that you can help me with quite perfectly. Me, with my fingers in your tight cunt again, while potter and Weasley sit nearby without a clue. **_

Hermione didn't dare to look at Malfoy again. Conflicting thoughts raced through her head. She desperately wanting to feel him inside her again, her cunt was dripping with a need for him unlike any she had felt before. On the other hand, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of breaking her resolve. She wondered if she had the willpower to push her teasing a bit farther. If she couldn't stop herself once she started, her whole plan would be ruined.

'Fuck it' Hermione thought to herself. She looked at Malfoy, caught his smoldering stare once more and smiled slightly as she nodded.

Draco bit his lip and looked down at the blank parchment he should have been writing his essay on. Hermione looked back to her books as well, but soon felt Draco's fingers lightly touch her knee. Cautious and hesitant at first, his cool touch traced patterns over her warm skin. He ran his nails against her smooth body and she enjoyed the different sensations of his expert fingers as he teased her. Slowly at first, he labored over each inch of her thigh. He pinched her inner thigh and she opened her legs wider to him, feeling jolts of pleasure deep within her cunt as the new space allowed him to move closer and closer to her heat.

Hermione's breath was heavy with anticipation. Draco's touches became so light she could barely feel them and she let out an involuntary whimper of protest. Her eyes shot up to Ron and Harry, sure they must have heard. Fortunately for her, the two boys were still completely absorbed in their study materials.

She looked back towards Draco and he raised a finger to his lips. Hermione quickly wrote a note on the parchment and slid it towards him, all the while, Draco never stopped his feather-light touches on her inner thigh.

_If you want me to be quiet, stop teasing me so much!_

Draco let out a low chuckle, but quickly turned it into a cough to hide the exchange from Ron and Harry. The pressure of his fingers on her inner thigh grew slightly, and his palm made contact with her skin as he pressed his entire hand to the hot flesh of her upper thigh.

He began a slow massage, making sure that his movements couldn't be seen above the table level. The deep pressure of his hand and thumb triggered new waves of pleasure within Hermione. She slid herself lower on the chair, leaning back slightly with a book up in front of her on the table.

A quick glace at Malfoy told her that he was grinning at the new access gained by the position. His hand slid so that it was completely nestled between her thighs as he continued his ministrations. As he lightly pinched and teased her thighs, Hermione felt Draco's pinky come into contact with the damp curls that covered her cunt.

Draco's hand went still. His left hand, still on the table, scribbled a hasty note and slid the parchment back towards Hermione.

_**Granger, where are your knickers?**_

Hermione just smiled at him. Suddenly, he removed his hand from between her thighs and put it back on the table, grabbing the nearest book and studying it as if his life depended on it.

Confused and still slightly shaking with desire, Hermione wrote Draco a note on the parchment and angrily slid it back towards him. _She_ was the one who was supposed to leave _him_ wanting more, not the other way around!

_Why did you stop?_

_**This was a bad idea.**_

___I don't think it's a bad idea; I don't want you to stop._

_**Granger, if I keep touching you I'm not sure I'll be able to stop myself from lifting you up and fucking you right here, right now, on the table in front of Potter and Weasley, not to mention Flitwick . **_

__Hermione read his note four times before his words sunk in. He was just as tormented as she was, jut as horny, just as out of control with lust and need. She found herself thinking that maybe shagging Malfoy in the middle of Charms wasn't the worst idea she'd ever had.

Malfoy slid the parchment back towards himself and added to his note before returning the paper to her.

_**Plus, I know how wet you are right now and thinking about you going through the rest of the day soaking your skirt because of me is going to make finally fucking you tonight so much better. **_

__Hermione felt a deep ache in her abdomen considering Malfoy's offer. She could feel the warm wetness of her pussy pulsating as she fantasized about how it would feel to finally let herself be with him. She glanced up then and Ron's fiery red hair caught her eye. She had completely forgotten her plans with Ron!

'Perfect…' thought Hermione, 'There's no way Ron is going to believe an excuse I give him to get out of plans I made only half an hour ago! But Malfoy…no! Malfoy can wait for me this time. I wanted torment, right? This really is perfect!" She wrote her response on Malfoy's note and gave him a sweet smile as she passed it back to him.

_Can't tonight, I've got plans. Maybe some other time though. _

Malfoy just smirked as he wrote his reply and slid the parchment back to her. She read the note nervously, she had hoped for more of a response than that.

_**Why do you keep fighting how much you want me? **_

Instead of writing a response, Hermione gathered up her things, taking care to grab the parchment on which they had been writing their notes. As she finished packing her bag, she turned to Ron and said "See you tonight?"

Ron grinned. "Yeah, brilliant."

Hermione turned and raised her eyebrows at Malfoy as if to say 'See, I really do have plans' and walked out of the library.

Draco watched her go, thinking about how wet her cunt was and how close he had been to being inside her again. He smiled to himself, glad he had made a date with Lavender earlier, he was already hard and had a feeling that the feeling of Hermione's warm thigh and the image of her heaving lacy breasts and taut nipples straining against her shirt wouldn't leave him for a long time.

The memory of the heat of Hermione's cunt and the wetness that he had felt on her when he touched her made him mentally kick himself for not taking his chance to thrust his fingers inside her when he could. He calmed himself, thinking about how perfectly he'd played out the situation. Leaving Hermione wanting more, and believing that he had as little control as she did would make her more likely to think they were at equal levels of seduction. She would be much more likely to come to him. And he would be ready. He smiled to himself, knowing that tonight when she was with Ron, she would be thinking about him. He had her just where he wanted her.


	17. Relieving Some Tension

As soon as Hermione and Ron got into her room later that evening, she took control of the situation. For the rest of the day after Charms, she had been unable to control her thoughts and had been fantasizing about Malfoy. At first it was mostly innocent; she imagined him finally completing the fingering he had teased her with in class, but it soon took a raunchy turn. She spent transfiguration shifting uncomfortably in her seat as thoughts of Malfoy pounding into her from behind against a bookshelf made her already soaking cunt throb with want. She spent Potions trying not to move to keep her sensitive and rock hard nipples from rubbing against the lace of her bra as she imagined herself riding Malfoy's cock on top of Snape's desk. She had to excuse herself in Herbology to pleasure herself in the girls bathroom when the fantasy of sucking on Malfoy's cock while he licked and sucked at her sopping cunt became too much. Having been wet for 8 hours, she was ready to go.

Hermione pushed Ron into the room and instructed him as she was locking the door. "Strip, and lay down on the bed."

Ron laughed, "Ok Hermione, whatever you say!" He loved when she took control like this, her bossiness could be annoying in other aspects of their friendship, but when it came to sex, he was more than happy to let her take charge. He hurriedly took off his clothes and jumped on the bed. He lay with his hands behind his head on the pillows, enjoying the view as Hermione took off her own clothes. She kept the lace bra on and ran a finger through her slick folds as she turned back to Ron.

He shuddered, already hard. Hermione traced her wet finger along the tops of her breasts, tracing the lace that hugged her soft mounds. "I'm going to keep this on, you don't mind do you?" Ron just shook his head. "Good."

Hermione crawled towards him on the bed and immediately took his erect member into her mouth. She moaned and immediately felt his cock surge and harden as the vibrations coursed down his shaft.

"Hermione…" Ron started, but Hermione cut him off.

"No more talking." She moved up his body to press their pelvises together and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. "Just for tonight, I need you to not talk."

Ron nodded, and wondered briefly if this had anything to do with how weird Hermione had acted in Charms earlier that day, and had been acting strange for the past few weeks. She had been more distant, their sex less filled with fun and friendship and more like a quick shag with a stranger. Then, all thoughts ceased as Hermione lowered herself onto his throbbing cock.

She had twisted herself around so she could grip his thighs as she rode him, moving her hips back and forth along his body, sliding his cock in and out of her swollen cunt. She let out a deep throaty moan as she worked him faster. Her eyes shut automatically as she bent down more, her hands on his ankles and Ron's tip reached further into her depths as she raised and lowered herself on him. Her stiff nipples ran along his thighs, jolts of electricity ran from the stiff peaks to her aching cunt each time they brushed up and back along his legs.

Ron relaxed and let Hermione control the speed and pressure, trusting that that was what she needed. He lightly ran his hands up and down her sides to her round ass, enjoying the way it bobbed and shifted with each of Hermione's thrusts. He ran his hands over her skin, pulling her cheeks apart and pushing them together, worshipping every inch.

Hermione moaned again, the same deep rumbling and Ron felt his cock jerk and swell in response. Her grinding hips sped up and he could feel her moving her shoulders from side to side to tease her nipples in a new way. They traced circles along his legs that left his skin tingling in response. He began to lift his hips to meet her thrusts and heard her moan and growl in approval.

Smiling to himself, Ron traced a finger down the crease between the cheeks of her ass and Hermione gasped as he traced circles around the puckered hole there. He grabbed his wand from the bedside table where it lay and muttered a quick spell for lubrication before easing his finger slowly into her back entrance. Hermione cried out and began to move her hips in earnest against his hand, pushing him deeper and deeper into her depths.

Ron groaned and sped up his hips. The force of each thrust lifted Hermione off the bed and she tightened her grip on his legs so that she fall off and lose their rhythm. His finger worked in and out of her asshole in time with his thrusts, her tight hole pulling and squeezing him as he pressed into her.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as a particularly forceful thrust caught her off guard. Her back arched as she cried out, Ron was penetrating her more deeply than he ever had before. With each elevation of his hips, the tip of his cock slammed into her g-spot with such force that she cried out in pain. As he continued to drive into her slick cunt, Hermione's grip slipped and he fell forward between Ron's legs.

Without missing a beat, Ron slid his finger out of Hermione's tight asshole and grabbed her hair, yanking her backwards to lie on him on her back. Hermione yelped in pain, but her cries soon turned to shouts of pleasure as the new position allowed Ron access to her nipples and clit.

Ron lifted his left arm and using its weight to hold Hermione steady, moved his fingers to her throbbing center. He pinched and pulled her clit between his middle and pointer fingers harder than he had ever dared before. Hermione's legs that had been spread just slightly wider than Ron's beneath her fell open as she lost control.

Ron never slowed his pace as Hermione's body started to shake and convulse around him. "Harder! Harder! More! Oh yes, Oh Gods YES! Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck YES!" Hermione yelled as her orgasm tore through her. Her leg muscles tightened and her feet involuntarily planted firmly on the bed, holding her body still as Ron continued to pound into her. Her back arched and lowered repeatedly and she continued to cry out as Ron moved his other hand to pinch and twist her nipples. Her clit exploded with pleasure and she felt the waves of release wash over her body as she came around Ron's steaming cock.

Her entire body was on fire, each sensation, each touch, was more than she could bear, but still, Ron continued his assault on her body. His thrusts became more frantic, his treatment of her sensitive nipples more violent, as he came to his own climax.

Normally after Hermione climaxed, Ron let her body cool down before reaching his own end. He knew how sensitive she became, how every stroke of even a non-erogenous zone could be painful and overwhelming. But now, he gave no pause, simply continued to drive into her, even increasing the pressure and force of his thrusts as he came closer and closer to climax.

Hermione sobbed as she felt her body overheat and begin to quiver as she neared her second orgasm, her hips shaking and turning passionately to grind on his throbbing cock. Her back arched for a final time and her head was thrown back into the crook of Ron's neck, the hard peaks of her nipples proudly pointing into the cool air. The feeling of her tight cunt pulling and squeezing his cock for the second time in such a short time and the sight of her nipples pushing themselves toward the ceiling without abandon pushed Ron over the edge and he lifted Hermione up as he slid out of her and shot his hot load into the air so it landed on her stomach.

For ten minutes after he finished, they continued to lay together on the bed, her limp and glistening body on top of his, both of them panting heavily. Eventually Hermione regained her composure and rolled off of Ron to lie at his side.

"Whoa" was all she could say; she had been surprised at Ron's new dominant side, but decided that she definitely enjoyed it.

"So you are ok?" Ron asked with concern. He had heard her cry out but had been too caught up in the moment to stop and make sure that she was all right.

"More than ok! Ron? Thank you, I really needed this today." Hermione rolled on her side to face Ron and he did the same. She pulled a blanket from the end of the bed over their bodies to cover their nakedness. "Listen, I know we don't talk about this kind of stuff much since we broke up, but I need to tell you something."

Ron nodded. "Mione, you know that I'm here for you no matter what. I can set aside our history to be here for you as just a friend if that is what you need from me." He pushed her hair back behind her ear. "Does this have anything to do with what happened in Charms today?"

"Kind of…maybe, I don't know, I don't even know how to explain really. Just listen okay? No judgments, you can tell me how you feel after but right now I just need to get it out." Hermione rolled onto her back and began to tell Ron everything that had been happening between her and Malfoy since the train ride to school. Ron's jaw dropped when she told him how she had touched herself in front of him, and he laughed at how flustered she must have been, but he didn't speak until she came to the end of her story, just as he had promised.

"So now, I don't know what I want. I know I want him, physically at least, and unlike anything else. But I can't give him the satisfaction or the power. I couldn't live with myself." Hermione rolled back towards Ron to signal that she had come to the end of her story.

Ron finally spoke then, his tone sincere and caring, not harsh or judgmental like she had expected. "You barely know him, Hermione. I think that's what is stopping you from going any further. Yeah, it's exciting, but it's dangerous also. I think you should get to know him better before you make any rash decisions. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm afraid I won't be able to keep it casual with him. When we're together all my logic goes out the window. Every interaction we have leaves me in shock at the way I'm behaving! It's like I can't help myself, I'm afraid if I try to get to know him that it will backfire and things will go too far."

"Make it some supervised time maybe? If you have conversation in class or during your Head Student duties you can keep yourself in check by keeping things appropriate."

"Ron, that's actually very clever!"

"Its been known to happen."


	18. Restart

Ok, I don't know about you but I am impatient for a little Draco/Hermione action already! So sorry if this chapter is a little brief. Its like a paraphrasing of their relationship development. Mostly because I want to get to the good stuff. Hope you don't mind! Maybe I'll make some outtakes later…

For the next few weeks, Hermione avoided time in her dormitory, especially the common area, and made sure that she and Draco were not together on the Hall Monitoring schedule to try to keep herself from spending time alone with him. When they were together, in class or during their other public duties, Hermione directed their conversation to safe appropriate topics. She questioned him about his childhood, his favorite movies and music, the ways he spent his free time. Hermione ignored his innuendoes and would give her own perspective instead of flirting back. She attempted to keep a strict one-foot space of buffer between them, intent on getting to know him before she let things progress any more between them.

Draco, for his part, had been surprised when she didn't make a move on him after the way things had ended in the library. He had been sure he would return to the common room to find Hermione naked, legs spread, offering herself to him. Instead he found himself frustrated with their platonic interactions. He was confused and annoyed by her actions, what was she playing at, they had never had real conversations before! And now that he was sure she wanted him as much as he desired her, she decides to cool things off by just _talking_? Draco was used to girls melting under his gaze, let alone his clear interest. He was unsure how to react.

At first, he tried his hardest to get a rise out of her, using cruder and more blatant sexual suggestions in their conversation. However, he soon tired of her lack of response, and after receiving a detention when McGonagall overheard him offering to "alo-_her-_mora" decided that he needed a new tactic.

'Hermione must be playing at something; she couldn't have all of a sudden decided that she didn't want me. It's not like she's ignoring me and regretting what happened either, if anything she's talking to me more! Maybe that's it, I should just give her what she wants and talk to her. Couldn't hurt anyway. Might even be fun. Gods listen to me, I've gone mad with want of that woman."

So Draco started to respond sincerely to Hermione's questions. He was thoughtful when considering his answers, even asked her opinions, and conversation flowed smoothly between them. They talked about everything from their first impressions of Hogwarts, the differences in their childhoods, plans for after graduation. Draco discovered that they had more than just sexual chemistry; he and Hermione were compatible in many ways.

But neither of them could deny the sexual undercurrent of their relationship. Their friendly conversations often took a more intimate turn over time, often leaving them both flushed and bothered by the time they left each other.

Hermione was happy with the progress she was making, and Ron was praising her patience and supporting her as a friend should, but the developments with Malfoy seemed to have put a damper on her and Ron's friends-with-benefits relationship and they hadn't shagged since their conversation about how she should handle the "Malfoy situation".

This left Hermione very frustrated. As much as she was proud of her self control, she kicked herself every night for not having jumped Malfoy in the hallway and finally given in to what her body so desperately wanted.

Draco was equally frustrated. He had hoped that giving Hermione what she apparently wanted would make her see that he was safe, that she could let herself be with him. But he was getting nowhere. Action needed to be taken. And for weeks he had been fantasizing about just how he would finally get Granger to give in.


	19. Divination

In a particularly slow Divination class one afternoon, Draco and Hermione were discussing why she had returned to the subject after quitting in her third year.

"I just don't want to half-ass my education here," she explained. "This is such a great opportunity, I just want to take advantage of all it has to offer, and all this school has to teach."

"There's more to life at Hogwarts than just class you know" Draco said smiling. "Some of my most valuable lessons have been learned outside of the classroom." He shot her a wink.

Hermione blushed and lowered her eyes. No matter how much she and Malfoy flirted, he was always able to make her face burn with shy lust at the simplest remark. "Don't get me wrong, I have learned quite a few things here that most definitely were not taught by a teacher…"

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Oh really Granger? Do tell."

"Well for one, butter beer before fire whiskey is very risky, but fire whiskey before butter beer and you are in the clear. I learned that the hard way fifth year during the Gryffindor end of year party. I woke up the next morning dressed completely in Ron's Chudley Cannons clothing spooning a broom in Ginny's bed, not pretty."

"Why Ms. Granger!" Draco joked in a Professor McGonagall voice. "I am absolutely appalled at your behavior!"

Hermione giggled and slapped his arm where his cuff was rolled up to his elbow due to the warmth of the hazy classroom. His skin tingled with heat where her fingers brushed his arm. He swallowed and she quickly pulled her hand away looking down at her notes, then up at the professor, then at her notes again. She had obviously felt the heat of their connection as well, Draco thought to himself. He wondered again why she wouldn't let herself give in to the feelings and attraction between them.

Clearing her throat, Hermione looked back towards Malfoy. "So now you, what's a lesson that you've learned at Hogwarts, not in a classroom?"

Draco smirked, what to choose? He took a deep breath and caught Hermione's eye as he began to speak.

"I guess my most memorable lesson, the one that is going to stick with me after school, for the rest of my life, would be not to judge a person too quickly. I used to listen to my family's hate speech as if it were gospel. I formed opinions of others based on what they told me to think, never getting to know them for myself. Take your friend Ron for example. I used to think he was a ruddy git, but after spending time with him these past few weeks, I can see why you two are so close. He's very relaxed and easy to talk to. I guess I have you to thank for that, you've really opened me up to a whole new set of experiences and people. Accepting my apology meant the world to me Hermione, thank you."

They continued to stare at each other, hardly moving or even blinking in perfect silence. Hermione could hear her breath, and his, but nothing else as his words echoed again and again in her mind. He had called her Hermione. He had thanked her. He had said he liked Ron! They had talked before about the war, about Malfoy's family and the things that they made him believe and do, and the guilt and shame that he felt, but he had never said good things about Ron before!

Speaking of Ron, she would have to thank him later; this whole talking-to-Malfoy thing had worked superbly. She could feel herself beginning to trust him as she learned more about him, and the fire between them seemed to get hotter and hotter the more they got to know each other. But she knew she couldn't last much longer, she had felt that when she touched his arm. Something had to give. And soon.

Draco kept her stare, worried that he had gone too far. It was a risk to get so serious in their previously light-hearted conversation. He just couldn't help himself around her. She made him want to open up, to share his feelings and his secrets and his dreams. He had told her things about himself, his past, his family, that he had sworn never to divulge to another living soul. She made him feel so confortable, so welcome, so accepted, that he couldn't help himself. Draco Malfoy was becoming a marshmallow, soft and sweet and if you eat too many you get a stomachache.

He had to get himself under control, or he was going to scare her off. And that was the last thing he wanted. What he wanted was to make Hermione lose as much control around him as he did around her. She was always cool and collected. Never letting herself lose her command of the situation, unless they happened to accidentally touch. That was the only time that she seemed flustered or nervous around him.

He coughed, realizing that they had just been staring at each other for a long time in silence. "So there's that, and of course the lesson I learned fifth year that the trophy room is not as good a place for a secret shag as one might think."

Hermione giggled, gods he loved it when she giggled. He leaned in closer towards her and whispered "Professor Trelawney learned that lesson too that night, although you would think being able to see the future allow you to see these things happen and be able to avoid them."

Hermione let out a laugh, quickly covering her mouth with her hand to stifle the noise. "Maybe she knew you were going to be there," she said, "and came in on purpose!"

Draco laughed at that, and had to cover it up with a cough when Trelawney shot him an angry look. "I never thought about that! What would she have been doing in the trophy room anyway..."

He and Hermione both turned to their professor and watched her glide around the room. "Maybe she was meeting a lover of her own." Hermione said, "Even teachers need a little action sometimes."

Draco laughed, and Trelawney shot him another glare and held her finger up to her lips. "I guess I could see that, she's a little barmy for my taste though." Hermione giggled softly at the image of Draco and their Professor together. "Yeah she doesn't really seem like your type."

"Oh yeah? What does?" Draco shifted his seat closer to Hermione as Professor Trelawney moved closer to their part of the room. He put his left arm around the back of her chair and leaned in, pretending to point to things in Hermione's cup of tealeaves. "Just keep in quiet, we don't want Trelawney coming over here and asking questions about your future. I've got no bloody idea what any of this means."

Hermione let out the breath she had been holding since he put his arm around her. Even though it was just resting on her chair, she could feel the heat from his body and his musky scent was making her heart speed up. "Oh yeah, of course. Well, I've always pictured you with someone tall, blonde, leggy."

Draco snorted. "You asked!" Hermione whispered.

"Well go on, that's just looks. I'm not that shallow you know. Be real with me Granger"

"Fine then, I guess I've always thought you go for the type of girl who has always been told that she's beautiful, but is still riddled with insecurities so she will put out and be a little submissive. One that would be up for shagging you in a trophy room with no questions asked."

Draco lifted his gaze from her teacup to meet hers. His eyes were dark, almost angry, when they met hers. Hermione's lips were slightly parted and she bit her bottom lip when their eyes met. She was sure she had said something wrong, something offensive. They were still getting to know each other, why did she have to go and put him in a box?

"But that was before I got to know you better." She said quickly. Draco didn't react, but held her gaze, silently willing he to continue.

"I think you care more about personality now than you did before…" she said quietly. "You want someone to listen to you, really listen, and not to make fun of you for opening up or being scared. And you want someone who is going to be your equal, not someone you can just boss around. "

Draco still held her gaze, but his glare softened into something like relief. Hermione continued, looking down at her hands as she spoke.

"You want someone who can push you to be better, and whom you push to be better too. You're not looking for a shag buddy anymore, you're looking for a partner."

Hermione trailed off as Draco's eyes fell back to the teacup. "From what you've told me," she said softly, lightly touching his hand on the table, "your biggest fear is to end up like your parents. You want someone to share a life with, not someone to warm your bed. But what you don't realize Draco, is that just by wanting those things you are different than them, than your father." She moved her hand away from his, but left it resting on the table.

"You just need to start seeing in yourself what I see in you."

Shit, she had really done it this time. She mentally kicked herself for always over stepping her boundaries. Maybe his parents were something only he was allowed to bring up, how could she fix this?

As Hermione fretted over how to lighten the mood again, Draco lifted his eyes to hers. His brow was furrowed and he looked as if he was struggling to find something to say. Draco's dark eyes glimmered in the flickering candlelight of the room as they bore into hers.

"Hermione…" he started, his voice so faint she barely heard it.

Hermione was suddenly acutely aware of Draco's face only inches from hers. As if in the distance she heard Trelawney saying "Oh students! Before you leave come here and see a perfect example of the sunburst tea symbol found by Pavarti!" and the scraping of chair legs against the floor as the rest of the class shuffled to Pavarti's seat.

His right hand reached out slowly to cup her face, his calloused thumb brushing over her cheek as it had done that night in her bedroom weeks before. But instead of moving to trace the rest of her body as before, his hand stilled, cupping her chin.

"Hermione..." he said again, his voice deep and hushed.

Hermione didn't dare move, she reveled in the warmth of his palm on her chin, his fingers lightly touching her neck. She felt jolts of electricity shoot from the places where his skin met hers all the way to her core.

A loud cough brought them both back to reality. Draco pulled his hand away from Hermione face and began shuffling his books as Ron and Harry approached them.

"Fascinating class, don't you think Mione?" Harry said as he started helping her to gather her books. Malfoy finished packing his bag and bolted out of the classroom with a "See you around, Granger!" Evidentially he had important places to be.

Hermione looked up at Ron. "Sorry!" He mouthed. Hermione nodded and gave him a smile to let him know it was all right that they had interrupted. Her conversation with Draco had gotten a little heavy for Divination anyway.

Harry was still chattering about all the things he and Ron had made up for their Divination work. They finished packing their stuff and made their way to the Dining Hall for dinner.

Hermione couldn't shake the feeling in her gut that she had said something wrong with Draco earlier. When she saw that he wasn't at dinner, she was sure it was her fault. She grabbed a slice of strawberry cheesecake on her way out of the Dining Hall, planning on using it as a peace offering when she got back to their dormitories.


	20. A Shower and A Scheme

Hermione was surprised when she got back the rooms that she shared with Draco and he acted as if nothing was wrong.

"We can talk about it later, right now I just want to eat that cake!" He had said when she offered him the cheesecake and an apology for the things she had said during Divination.

Hermione stared at him with a confused expression as he ate. Her mind was racing. 'What is he playing at? Acting all cool and calm like Divination never happened?'

"That was delicious, cheers!" Draco said as he finished the cake. He picked up a book from the table and began to read, leaving Hermione sitting awkwardly on the couch beside him.

"Um, no problem, I guess…" Hermione shook her head, she needed to stop fixating on Malfoy and clear her head! "I'm going to go take a shower." The warm water and steam would surely help her get herself back together.

"Cool" Malfoy kept his head in his book. Hermione took one last look at him with her eyebrow raised. She sighed and left into her room to take a long, hot shower.

Draco sat up as soon as Hermione had left the room. He grabbed a piece of parchment from the table and quickly scribbled "She just got in, do it now" before tying it to the leg of his owl and sending it out the window.

Draco opened his book again and stared at the pages, not really reading. His foot tapped impatiently on the table in front of him.

Suddenly he heard a shriek from the bathroom followed by a loud "Fuck, that's cold!" He chuckled to himself and slowly walked over to Hermione's door and gave it a soft knock.

Hermione opened the door wrapped in her towel, her hair still dripping onto her chest and shoulders. Draco's gaze followed a droplet down her collarbone and down to her cleavage. Involuntarily he licked his lips and rubbed them together.

Hermione felt her nipples stiffen under her towel as his eyes trailed her body and she readjusted it, hoping Draco wouldn't notice. She twisted it firmly into a knot between her breasts and cleared her throat. "Please tell me you know how to fix the bloody shower in here, its freezing cold all of a sudden!"

"Yeah, I heard you shouting" Draco laughed. "Happens to me sometimes, I know a spell to heat it up."

"Do you mind giving it a try? I was really looking forward to a long, hot shower tonight."

Draco pushed the images of a naked, soapy Hermione out of his head and nodded. "It's no problem, only takes a minute."

Hermione stepped aside as he walked into the bathroom. He pushed up the sleeves of his white button down shirt and pulled out his wand. Before Hermione could enter he whispered "Finite Incantatum" at the pipes leading to the showerhead. He turned on the water and hot steam started to fill the bathroom as the scalding water began to pour out of the shower.

Draco stood up, running a hand through his hair as he turned back to Hermione. "Should be all set now, let me know if it gives you any more trouble."

Hermione walked up to him and raised herself on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Thank you Draco," she whispered. "I'll make it up to you somehow, I promise."

Draco looked down at Hermione; her eyelashes were dotted with water droplets as she lifted her gaze to meet his. He grinned, "You could let me join you, I was just thinking how good a long, steamy shower would be right now." His hand lifted to the knot of her towel and before she could realize what was happening, he had loosened the knot and the towel fell to pool around her feet.

Draco swallowed as he took in Hermione's naked form. His eyes ran over her soft breasts, and he felt his cock stiffen when he saw how hard her nipples already were. Drinking them in, he fought the urge to take them into his mouth and mark them as his own. Instead he dragged his gaze back up to Hermione's shocked face and open mouth. He raised an eyebrow at her and smiled.

"That certainly is an intriguing possibility," Hermione said, ignoring the fact that she was naked in front of him. "But I was thinking more along the lines of a proper dinner, I'll cook you one personally down in the kitchens as soon as I get out of this shower."

Draco laughed. "Worth a shot! I'll meet you in the common room when you're done." He turned to leave, but stopped when he got to the door. "Take your time, I like to think of you in here, like this…" He trailed off as he took one last look at her shiny wet body enveloped in the steam of the shower. With one last grin, he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

'Cheeky bastard' Hermione thought to herself as she stepped into the shower. She moaned as the hot water cascaded down her shoulders. 'Yes, this is exactly what I needed.'

Hermione shampooed and conditioned her wild hair. As she rinsed the conditioner, her arms grazed her still erect nipples and she shuddered. The conditioner had left trails of silky smooth water coursing down her body and she trailed their paths with her fingers. She let out a low moan as her fingers reached her clit and her thoughts turned to Malfoy. Her fingers moved faster and faster as her other hand moved up to her wet, stiff nipples.

Leaning against the wall for support she imagined that she actually had let Malfoy join her in the shower, and that he was the one running his hands over her body instead of her own. She increased the pressure on her clit and grasped wildly at her breasts pretending that it was Malfoy's rough and calloused fingers instead of her own.

She thrust a finger into her now aching cunt as she felt her orgasm consume her, her body convulsing against the cool tile wall of the shower, her hips thrusting to meet the hand of a boy that was only present in her imagination. As her breathing slowed she sank to sit on the floor of the shower, hot water still pouring down on her from above. Oh she was going to give Malfoy a proper dinner alright, with a side of naked Hermione Granger and some hot rough sex for desert.

Malfoy had changed into a tight gray t-shirt and navy plaid sweat pants by the time she walked down into the common room. She had been surprised to learn that he wore such casual clothes ever, even if it was just to bed. He had just laughed at her and told her that she shouldn't believe the rumors that he was born in a suit and had worn nothing but button downs ever since.

Hermione felt a little under dressed in just her dark scarlet robe and slippers, but she smiled as she thought about how they would shortly both be naked and equally undressed if things went as she planned.

"Lead the way, Granger" Draco followed behind Hermione, grinning to himself. His plan to pay a second year to break Hermione's shower so that he could fix it and be a hero had worked perfectly. 'Just dinner, Granger?' he thought to himself as she turned around to smile at him and he caught sight of the outline of her taut nipple against the silk of her robe. He realized too that he still needed to talk about what had happened in Divination, but watching Hermione's ass sway back and forth under the tantalizingly short robe, he thought it could wait. At least until after he got his reward.


	21. In the Kitchens

Hermione pushed through the door behind the tapestry and led Draco into the kitchens. She frowned slightly as she turned towards him. "You don't seem very impressed."

Draco laughed, "I'm sorry. How's this? Oh wow! Where are we! How did you know about this top secret entrance!"

Hermione giggled and sighed, "You knew about this?"

"Only since second year. Slytherins have insatiable appetites, didn't you hear?" He raised an eyebrow at Hermione and she laughed again.

"Well since my knowledge of secret pathways didn't impress you, maybe my crepes will." Hermione walked into the next room and promptly returned with the ingredients for crepes which she began stirring together in a large bowl.

"You cook a lot?" Draco said lamely, feeling a bit useless as Hermione measured and poured and stirred, leaving him nothing to do.

"I'm on my own a lot at home, had to learn to make meals for myself." Hermione said, her eyes never leaving her work as she set up a pan and the stove to spread the food on.

"Must be why you have such a knack for potions," Draco smiled.

Hermione looked up at him then and returned his smile. "It's a lot more fun when you get to eat what you make without running the chance of permanent damage or disfigurement if something goes wrong." She turned back to her work, "I hope we like our crepes the same way, I've never cooked for anyone else so I just make things how I like them."

"Never?" Draco leaned against the countertop next to the stove where Hermione was beginning to spoon batter onto the hot pan and spreading it into a circle.

"Never." Hermione turned towards Draco as the batter began to heat up.

"Well I've never had anyone cook something especially for me before, so this will be a first for both of us," Draco said softly.

"It will be nice to be appreciated," Hermione said just as quietly.

"Hermione, I…" Draco was cut off by Hermione swearing softly under her breath and turning back towards the crepe that was starting to burn.

"Damn it! Oh well, I'll make more," Hermione turned back to Draco, not meeting his eyes. "Can you go find some things we can put on top? Honey, chocolate, powdered sugar, that kind of thing?"

Draco nodded, his mouth watering at the thought of eating those foods off of Hermione's body, her nipples, and her lips. The room had become suddenly very hot and Draco moved into the next room to find the ingredients Hermione had asked for.

When he got back, Hermione had set up a plate of crepes with two glasses of water and spoons for the fillings. "Bon Appétit" she grinned and motioned towards the food.

"Hermione, this looks delicious!" Draco pulled up a chair and started spreading nutella on the top crepe. He folded it into a pocket and took his first bite. A deep moan escaped his lips. "Oh good lord, this is fantastic! You should be a professional crepe-maker, I swear!"

Hermione smiled and sat back in her chair, enjoying watching Draco enjoy her food. His moans of approval made her think about the real reason she had brought him down to the kitchens. Slowly, Hermione got up and locked the doors, quietly casting silencing spells as she went so they wouldn't disturb the sleeping house elves.

Draco, now onto his second crepe of strawberry jam and powdered sugar, didn't notice as Hermione sat next to him. He hadn't realized how hungry he was after all of his scheming and sexual tension. A soft laugh from Hermione drew his attention towards her.

She was sitting on the chair next to him, her legs spread slightly, and her eyes blazing in the heat from the fire in the hearth next to them. A slow smile spread over her lips and she leaned in towards his frozen face, reaching her thumb to softly brush the corner of his mouth.

Draco's breath caught in his throat as she lifted her thumb to her mouth and sucked. Licking her lips, she whispered "Strawberry, good choice."

Draco wiped his mouth, managing to get off the rest of the offending strawberry jam. "The honey is pretty good too, maybe you should try some of that." His body still frozen in place with surprise and desire, he could only watch as Hermione dipped a finger in the jar of honey and brought it to her lips. Her tongue reached out to catch a drip racing down her finger and Draco let out a moan. Hermione smiled and took her whole finger into her mouth.

"Sweet" she said softly. Hermione stood up then and settled herself on Draco's lap. He groaned as her hot core made contact with his aching cock through his sweat pants. Hermione leaned in to kiss him but he lifted two fingers to her lips.

"Wait… there are some things I have to say."

'I must be crazy' Draco thought to himself. 'Isn't this what I wanted? Hermione wild and willing and in my lap, offering herself to me? Gods this woman has made me lose my mind, I swear.'

Hermione sat back on his lap and drew her robe closer around herself. Leg by leg she got up off his lap and sat on the table next to him. "Draco, if you don't want to, I'll understand. I know I rejected you before and you've probably moved on and here I am throwing myself at you and you probably thinking I'm some kind of scarlet woman." She rambled, her head in her hands, until he interrupted her.

Draco laughed, "Scarlet woman? Hermione, I want you. Too much. That's what I need to talk to you about. I…There are some things you need to know. About me, I mean. "

Hermione nodded confused, prompting him to continue.

"When we first started getting to know each other, I told myself that it was just so that I could sleep with you at the end, that all of this talking that we were doing was just to get in your knickers. But then I started sharing these things with you, private things, things I'd never told anyone, and I didn't know why. It's true that you were the first person to turn me down in a long time, and its true that you are unbelievably attractive and sexy and its true that every time you bend over I get a hard on." Draco smiled at her then, and Hermione laughed, blushing before he continued.

"But I felt this compulsion to open up to you! I kept trying to tell myself that I shouldn't trust you, that you would betray me like everyone else, mock me, and move on. But you…you make me feel safe, Hermione! You make me finally feel like myself. The self I can only be when I'm alone, and now, with you. I never expected…I never wanted…but now…"

Draco trailed off and it was a moment before he started speaking again, his eyes glued to the fire. "I don't talk about…feelings…a lot. And its really difficult for me to trust people but, I guess what I wanted to say before this goes any further, is that I do, trust you I mean."

Hermione felt her mouth fall open, after getting to know him she knew how huge it was for Draco to say that he trusted her. The silence in the kitchen was so heavy she couldn't move. She hoped to god that he would continue; say something else, anything else, so that she wouldn't have to.

He looked down at his hands and continued, hardly believing the words that were coming out of his mouth. "And right now, this…this friendship, means more to me than anything else in my life. I can't risk that. I don't want to go back to being the way I was. I… I can't lose you because we give into the sexual chemistry we have without emotion involved. Because for me, its too late for that."

He looked up at her again then, their eyes met.

"Thoughts? Questions? Concerns?" He forced a laugh.

Hermione slowly ran her fingers through her hair. "So what you are saying is that you don't want to have artificial emotionless sex with me anymore? You want to have meaningful sex that…that might actually lead to something?"

Draco's heart beat faster. 'Oh god, I came on too strong. She thinks I'm a sap. How could I be such an idiot?'

"Well yeah…" He said quietly. "But if you don't think that's a good idea then I…I can just go and we can just go back to friends, or roommates or whatever we were before and just…" Draco rambled until Hermione interrupted him.

Her lips pressed against his and her hands cupping his chin angled his face towards hers. Softly at first and then gaining in intensity, she pushed her lips against his. Electricity shot from her lips to her toes and back to her lips again, spreading warmth and pleasure throughout her body from her fingertips to her slick cunt. That feeling was all she needed to know she had made the right choice. She was finished with detached sex she had been having with Ron. She was ready for a connection, something she hadn't let herself feel since things had fallen apart with Ron until she began to have those feelings of hope and trust again with Draco.

Draco's mind had gone blank. The minute Hermione's lips pressed to his he had become like a stone in his chair, unable to move, unable to think, unable to react. He felt her mouth press harder against his, her lips fitting perfectly against his, soft and firm at the same time. As if by instinct, his arms moved up the backs of her legs and silk covered behind to rest on the small of her back and pull her closer to him. One hand slid further up her back to tangle in her hair and hold her against him.

The feeling of those wild curls in his fingers, just as smooth and tousled as he had been imagining all year, brought a moan to his lips. His lips vibrated against hers as they parted and Hermione groaned reflexively in response. She pulled back from Draco and looked into his eyes, dark and filled with lust.

"I don't want to just be friends anymore. I'm ready for this if you are, Malfoy." She raised her eyes playfully.


	22. The First Promise

Draco grinned. "Oh, I don't know if you are, Granger." With that, he swept the crepe fillings to the edge of the table, grasped Hermione by her hips and set her down on the counter in front of him. Untying her robe, he spoke in a raspy strained voice as her body became visible to him. "I made a promise to you once, Granger. Do you remember what that was?"

She did, she had often thought about his words and brought herself to body-shaking orgasms in the weeks that followed that particular encounter. She repeated Draco's words to him, stumbling over her words as she struggled to catch her breath. She could feel his eyes hungrily traveling her body as she spoke. "You…you're going to suck and bite my nipples…mark them as your OH OH own!" Hermione gasped as Draco drew a nipple roughly into his mouth as she spoke. Her head flew back, forcing her breasts closer to Draco's greedy mouth. He continued to suck on one nipple and then the other, flicking his tongue quickly over her peaks. He bit down softly on one nipple, then encouraged by her moans in response brought his teeth more firmly down on her sensitive tip.

Hermione let out a deep groan, "Yes, oh yes Draco! More! Harder! Please!" Draco eagerly followed her request and bit her other nipple hard between his teeth. Hermione screamed and felt a new wetness between her legs. Draco covered her soft breast with kisses and caresses to ease her pain before biting her other nipple with similar intensity. Hermione's cries filled the kitchen as Draco pulled her nipple away from her body between his teeth and let his tongue rub forcefully over its tip in his mouth.

His fingers replaced his mouth, slowly rubbing and caressing her sore nipple as his mouth found its twin. "Did I hurt you?" he murmured, pressing soft kisses into the smooth skin of her breast. He looked up at her flushed face and concern filled his eyes.

Hermione smiled and took his right hand from her breast and moved it down to rest between her legs. Her slick folds parted for his fingers as Hermione pressed down on his hand. Draco moaned as his middle finger slid into her cunt. Hermione's moans matched his. "This is what you do to me Draco. Don't worry about hurting me."

"Do you know how long I've waited to be inside you again?" Draco whispered. "You are so smooth, so hot, so tight." As he spoke, Draco began to pump his finger in and out of her dripping cunt.

Hermione laced her hands behind his head and pulled his mouth to hers. She tangled her fingers in his bleach blond hair, enjoying the way the silky strands knotted and held her fingers in place. Draco curled his finger in her pussy and Hermione let out a deep groan against his mouth. Draco grinned into their kiss and continued to apply pressure to her g-spot as they kissed, massaging it slowly until Hermione was gyrating her hips against him trying to get him to move faster and deeper.

At that, Draco pulled his hand from her cunt and, fingers still slick with her juices, pinched her nipple hard. Hermione cried out, both from pain and from frustration at having been left unsatisfied.

Draco chuckled and licked his fingers clean. "One thing at a time. Not sure I've finished with these beauties yet." With that, he leaned his head down to her breast again. Hermione moaned and squirmed beneath him as he drew her hard tip into the heat of his mouth again, licking the taste of her clean from where he had touched her. His tongue drew circles around her stiff peak before biting it hard once more. Hermione let out a sob as the force of his teeth shot jolts of pain through her. Pain soon turned to pleasure though as he suckled gently on the skin around her nipple, his hot breath and smooth lips easing the sting of his bite.

Draco left marks on her breasts where he sucked too hard, admiring the way his hickeys looked against her creamy skin. He cupped her breasts in both of his hands, planting kissing on one and then the other, back and forth.

Playfully he flicked a nipple with his finger again, watching Hermione bite her lip and gyrate her hips in response. He pinched her hard again between two fingers and she cried out his name, her back arching her towards his mouth. He gladly took this as an invitation to bite her again. Slowly strengthening and easing the grip of his teeth, he heard Hermione whimpering above him, her breath coming fast and strong.

He would have been concerned, but all other signs told him she was thoroughly enjoying the pain he was giving her, he could smell the musky scent of her cunt and reminded him of the next promise he had made her.

One more rough suck of her nipple into his hot, wet mouth, and Draco released her from his agonizingly pleasurable grasp. Hermione let herself fall back on the table, her sore breasts rising and falling with each deep breath.

Draco kissed circles around each of Hermione's breasts, rubbing her still tender nipples back and forth lazily with his thumb. "What else did I promise you?" He murmured into the valley between her mounds.

Hermione caught her breath and felt a jolt of excitement shoot threw her as she remembered what the next promise was. Hermione pushed herself up on her hands, pushing a confused Draco off her chest and away from the table. She shifted further back on the table and resting her feet on the chairs they had been sitting in, Draco caught between her legs. She ran a finger slowly along her glistening slit and Draco felt his cock jump and surge with need. He swallowed hard and forced himself to meet her eye.

"Lick my clit," she whispered, "fuck my cunt with your tongue until my legs are shaking around you and my whole body convulses with the strength of my orgasm." Hermione bit her bottom lip and looked up into Draco's eyes as she continued to touch herself.

Draco couldn't believe that Hermione remembered his words exactly. He had thought about that night many times, but never imagined that she had felt the same. Seeing her now, legs spread wide, dripping with her desire for him while she touched herself slowly, teasing, hearing her talk dirty, Draco made a decision. Grabbing his wand from the chair where he had left it, he pointed it at Hermione and whispered a spell she had never heard before.


	23. A New Spell

"Draco what…?" Hermione started, but Draco cut her off with a kiss. Their lips pressed together and Hermione lifted a hand to caress his cheek. Draco pulled away from her kiss and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Trust me," he whispered before giving her another soft peck and kneeling on the floor between her legs, "You're going to enjoy this."

Still a bit nervous, Hermione decided to relax for once and put her trust in Draco. She spread her legs slightly wider and peered down to watch as Draco raised a hand and slowly traced a finger along her glistening folds. Slowly, he teased his finger in circles around her aching center, his eyes glued on his work.

Hermione felt her breath catch in her chest and threw her head back as he finally entered her. He pushed his finger inside her slowly, and removed it at the same agonizing pace.

"Draco…" Hermione growled. Draco chuckled and sped up his movements slightly, twisting his finger and curling it to press on the roof of her cunt as he went.

Hermione moaned and it sent a jolt of heat to Draco's already throbbing cock. He pressed the pad of his thumb against her clit hard, making her hips buck beneath him. Smiling to himself, Draco admired the way the fire reflected off his hand, wet with her juices, in a way that matched its shine on her hair.

With a groan, Draco moved his mouth closer to her center and took a deep breath of her musky scent. He added another finger to her slick cunt and pumped them in an out of her faster.

"Draco…I need…" Hermione murmured above him. He lifted his head and saw that she had leaned her head back, her brown curls grazing the table beneath her and her breasts thrust towards the sky.

"What do you need?" He whispered, grinning as he continued to drive into her with his fingers, his thumb making hard circles on her swollen clit.

"Draco…" she breathed. Suddenly her head shot up and she met his stare. "If you don't put your mouth on me right now I'm going to hex it right off your face."

Draco laughed, "Love it when you talk dirty…" and closed the distance between his lips and her throbbing clit. He sucked hard, his tongue flicking out between his lips to flick her swollen nub as Hermione gasped and moaned above him.

Draco thought he might be in heaven; the sweetness of her cunt, the suction of her tight pussy as he pulled his fingers from her core, the moans and sighs she made as she writhed beneath his touch, it was almost too much.

Hermione was experiencing a similar sensory overload. Draco nibbled gently at her clit and she felt her hips involuntarily buck against him and a strangled groan escaped her throat. She could feel the pit of her stomach tighten and blood rush to her drenched cunt. Her breathing became shallow and she grabbed Draco's hair, securing the position of his mouth against her clit. With a final thrust, pushing his tongue firmly against her she cried, "Draco…I'm so close…more! Oh God, Oh Yes! OH YES!" and came around his fingers still curled inside her cunt.

Time seemed to slow for Hermione, her hips in the air, her chest expanded with the final breath she had taken before her orgasm began. She could feel Draco's tongue, still moving at its rapid pace on her sensitive clit, but her own movements had stilled.

At first Hermione thought she might be having a reaction to the pleasure she had just received, some sort of orgasm induced coma maybe. But after a second of shock, she realized that Draco must have used an orgasm-expanding spell on her before he went down on her. "Trust me," he had said, "you will enjoy this." So, Hermione let her mind relax and gave herself over to the sensations rippling through her body.

Draco had released his hold on her clit, his hands rested on the inside of either of her thighs as he watched her expectantly, waiting for recognition to register on her face. Even the soft touch of his warms hands against her thighs caused shocks of pleasure to course through Hermione. It was as if she could feel every touch reverberating throughout her body, up through her fingertips, down to her toes, and back again.

She met Draco's eyes and he grinned when he realized that she knew now what was happening to her. Slowly he leaned forward, his eyes still on Hermione's, and slid his tongue through her wet slit.

Hermione's body was still moving at a decelerated pace, otherwise she would surely have screamed so loud the entire castle could hear. The touch of his tongue was like an electric shock, causing white spots to appear in her vision and heat to course through her body starting at her womb and spreading over every inch of her.

Draco drew slow circles around her clit with his tongue, slightly increasing the pressure with each one. Hermione could feel her heart beat pounding in her ears as wave after wave of pleasure coursed down her body.

Draco plunged a finger into her slick cunt, slowly massaging her g-spot as he continued to tease her clit. He felt Hermione's body begin to shake beneath his touch and grinned as he sped up the pace of his fingers and tongue.

Draco added another finger to her slick core, reveling in the tightness of her cunt and the taste of her juices on his tongue as he continued his torturous work on her clit. Hermione's body trembled and shook beneath his ministrations and Draco gently put his other hand under her thigh to steady her.

A strangled moan escaped Hermione's throat and her eyes rolled back in absolutely ecstasy. Draco stood up, removing his fingers from her warmth and instead pressing his thumb firmly on her clit, pressing down forcefully as he rubbed back and forth. His hand shifted from Hermione's thigh to under her knee as he met her gaze. Her eyes were dark with lust and she was unable to control the moans and gasps that escaped her throat.

Draco stepped closer to the table, his hard torso supporting Hermione's legs as she wrapped her calves around him and tangled her feet together behind his back. His hand moved to her breasts and ever so lightly he brushed his palms over her aching sensitive nipples.

As if bursting out of a hard shell, Hermione's back arched violently and a hoarse scream broke free of her throat. Her hips gyrated in fast circles against his hand as wave after wave of burning pleasure tore through her. She felt as if she could never get enough of his hands on her, his fingers on her, his lips on her.

Using her ankles to pull him closer, Hermione grabbed his hands roughly and pressed them firmly to her breasts, her fingers covering his as she forced him to pinch and pull at her nipples. Draco gathered what it was she wanted and deftly continue to tease and torture her on his own as her hands flew to his neck to pull his lips to hers.

Her hips rubbed firmly against his, her aching center finding the outline of his firm erection through his pants. She worked her clit wantonly against his length through his offending clothing, her ankles pulling him impossibly closer with each thrust against him.

Her lips caressed his, a soft contrast to the hard vicious need of her aching cunt. Draco couldn't think, he had never seen a woman have this reaction to the spell before, but couldn't let himself be concerned when Hermione was writhing and moaning beneath him.

Thrusting his hips hard against hers, Hermione cried out and he caught her bottom lip between his teeth. With a hard twist of her nipple, he moved one of his hands down to her aching cunt, immediately pushing three fingers inside her.

Hermione's fingers tangled themselves in his hair, pulling his ear roughly to her lips. "Yes Draco, OHH yess..mm…Don't..oh GODS…Don't think that I…YES YES YES…Don't think I for…for…OH…forgot what else you promised me." She could barely speak coherently for the moans and pleas that found their way involuntarily out of her mouth.

Draco pinched her nipple vigorously and nipped at her ear lobe, his fingers still pounding into her dripping center. His hand was soaked with her desire down to his wrist and he felt new wetness followed by a low moan as he began to twist his fingers inside her.

"Draco! Oh oh MORE Oh god! Draco!" Her legs shook fervently beneath him, her whole body convulsing uncontrollably. She was finding it hard to think, the powerful pleasurable surges that overtook her body clouded her mind.

Draco curled his fingers inside her as his teeth bit the soft skin at the base of her neck. The sharp pain brought a short break of clarity to Hermione's mind and she cried out "Draco I'm begging you, I want you, I want you, I want you!"

Hermione felt one more overwhelming, body quaking wave of pleasure before her mind went blank.


	24. Waking Up

Three weeks after Hermione had passed out in the kitchens and slipped into a rare magic-induced coma, she awoke to find herself in a bed in the hospital wing, Luna Lovegood sitting beside her. Luna wore her Hospital Wing Trainee uniform and was knitting and humming to herself. She looked up when Hermione stirred.

"Oh good", Luna smiled brightly at her, "You're awake."

"Luna?" Hermione's head ached with refusal when she tried to right herself in the bed. "What happened? Where am I? Where is..." She trailed off, thinking it might be better if she didn't ask after Draco. She didn't know how much Luna knew about what had happened to her, or who she had been with, and didn't want to reveal too much.

"Draco just left." Hermione's head shot up, but Luna was calmly smiling at her as if she had said nothing out of the ordinary. "He's really a very dedicated Head Boy if you ask me, watching after you as he does while you've been asleep."

"Yes, well, he's always been very…" Hermione started, trying to think of some explanation as to why Draco was acting so attentive.

"It can't hurt that he's in love with you either." Luna smiled and sighed. She turned her head to stare out the window, picking up her knitting again.

"Luna, what? He's not! It's not what it…He's just…" Hermione began to protest, but Luna cut her off.

"He said the same thing, but you can just tell by the way he looks at you, the way he reads to you. He's here every day you know. We sit together when I'm on duty. Sometimes we talk. He feels so guilty for what happened to you..." Hermione blushed as she remembered just what had taken place before she passed out. Remembering Draco's fingers and hot mouth on her, Hermione felt her heart begin to race and a sudden pulsing in her cunt. Her nipples became hard as stone beneath her medical gown as her back arched involuntarily and her breath caught in her throat in surprise.

"Luna, what…uuughnn" Hermione felt a deep moan erupt from her throat as an intense jolt of pleasure shook through her. "What's happening to me? Oh!" Hermione felt her clit throb and ache as if she was having an orgasm.

'But I couldn't be…. I wasn't even touching anything, only thinking of Draco…' she thought. At the thought of Draco, Hermione felt another shock of pleasure explode from her aching center and reverberate throughout her body.

"Oh you're just having another attack. Relapses like this can be an after-effect of the spell that Draco used on you. You used to have them much more frequently." Luna put down her knitting and picked up a cup from the table. "Madame Pomfrey says that they will decrease in frequency as time passes, but she will explain all that when you wake up next."

"Wake up next? Luna what's going on? Where is Draco? Please!" Hermione tried to will her legs to swing off the bed so she could get out and get some answers, but another wave overcame her. Her body convulsed spontaneously on the bed as she screamed in frustration.

"Madame Pomfrey says that you should drink this. Sleep. She will explain everything when you wake up again." Luna offered her the cup.

Willing to do anything to get control of her body back, Hermione took the cup gladly. It only took three gulps before the cup dropped to her side and Hermione fell unconscious once again.


	25. Three Weeks

When Hermione woke again, Luna was gone and Madame Pomfrey was in her place in the chair beside Hermione's bed reading a book. She looked over the top of the pages at the rousing girl.

"Good afternoon Ms. Granger" she smiled, "I trust you know where you are and why you are here after speaking to Luna the last time you woke up, so I won't trouble you with any of that."

"I don't…" Hermione started, her mind groggy with medicine and sleep, "I'm not sure that I remember. What I mean is…I'm sorry. Can you refresh my memory? What happened?"

Madame Pomfrey sighed and placed her book on the bedside table. "An extremely rare phenomenon occurred when Mr. Malfoy cast that spell on you. Simply put, you have been experiencing orgasm within orgasm on end for the past 8 weeks."

She adjusted her glasses, clearly uncomfortable with the subject. "Now, because of the rarity of your reaction, we had very little to go on as to how to treat your symptoms. At first, your body was experiencing violent attacks practically hourly. Your nerves were firing rapidly over your whole body, causing forceful convulsions that wore you out and kept you unconscious until the third week when you woke to find Ms. Lovegood here."

Memories of speaking to Luna came back to Hermione, and she remembered the attack that she had had at the end of their conversation. "But if I was done having attacks, what happened when I spoke to Luna?"

"Ah, well you see Ms. Granger, your attacks were not fully gone, just infrequent enough to allow you consciousness. From what we can gather from the few past examples there are of people with your predicament, it was probably…Ahem! ...Probably some sexual thoughts that triggered your relapse."

Hermione remembered that she had been thinking about Draco and their time in the kitchens just before she had the episode.

'No Hermione! Don't think about it, you don't want to pass out again!' Hermione forced herself to clear her mind with meditative breaths and hand movements her Occlumency teacher had taught her.

Madame Pomfrey recognized her movements. "Very wise, Ms. Granger! Occlumency will certainly come in handy in the coming few weeks while you are still recovering. However, I think that enough time has past that thoughts alone will not trigger a relapse. Try it! I think we will find that we have kept you sedated long enough for the more severe side effects to have worn off."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the Mediwitch, who smiled and nodded encouragingly in return. 'Alright then…fantasizing in front of Madame Pomfrey, no big deal Hermione….' she thought to herself, then turned her thoughts towards Draco. She recalled the feeling of his hands tracing the skin of her neck, his teeth gently nipping at her puckered nipple, his tongue sweeping the length of her slit.

She felt a familiar ache start to build in her core and knew that she was probably wet from the fantasy, but her reaction went no further. No spasms, no involuntary noises. "Wicked," Hermione said with a smile.

"Now Ms. Granger, this in no way means that a full recovery has been made. I have informed Mr. Malfoy of this as well, you should have no sexual activity for _at least_ another three weeks. Any sexual pleasure above a certain threshold will send you into another orgasmic fit, which as you know, is not as pleasant as it might sound."

But even as she nodded in understanding and closed her eyes to fall back into a deep sleep, Hermione thought to herself, 'No pleasure for me, but she didn't say anything about Draco'. Hermione fell asleep with a smile on her face and ideas for her reunion with Draco running through her mind.

Hermione awoke the next morning to the deep hearty sound of Draco's laughter. Before she fully opened her eyes, she allowed herself to soak in the sound of his happiness. She heard Luna's tinkling laugh join Draco's and finally opened her eyes to greet the two friends.

Draco's laughter died off immediately when he saw Hermione's chocolate brown eyes open to him for the first time in two months. He dropped off his chair to his knees at her bedside and grasped her hand between his own, lowering his forehead to press on their intertwined fingers. His breath was shaky and erratic as she raised her other hand to tenderly stroke his hair as a gentle reminder that she was in fact awake and there with him.

Luna calmly stood and left, giving Hermione a small smile before she slipped out of the door.

At the sound of the door closing, Draco lifted his head from their tangled hands. His brow was furrowed, his lips pressed together in dark concentration.

"I thought…" he began, "I thought…I'm so sorry….I never meant to hurt you." His eyes met hers then, hers wide with surprise, his clouded with guilt and worry. "If I had known Hermione, that this was even a one in a million chance…I never would have…I just wanted to bring you even a fraction of the pleasure that you bring me, every day, even…"

She cut him off then, unable to bear hearing him speak with such guilt over something neither of them meant to happen. "Draco this is not your fault. An unfortunate accident, yes, but nothing to apologize for." Draco's gaze dropped to their hands and she squeezed his reassuringly.

"That night was one of the best of my life, because you said you want to be with me. And what happened after…" She trailed off blushing, "What happened after was equally incredible."

Gently lifting his chin so his eyes met hers once more, she whispered, "Don't ever let me hear you apologizing for bringing me that type of pleasure again."

Draco nodded, his eyes dipping to her lips. His own were firmly pressed together, physically restraining himself from capturing hers in the kiss they both desperately wanted. Shaking his head, he whispered back.

"I just couldn't stand the thought of hurting you. No more experimental spells, I'm not taking any more risks with you. I couldn't ….I could never forgive myself if I hurt you."

Hermione grinned at him. "Are you sure Mr. Malfoy? An ice-cold mouth around your cock may change your mind. She shot him a wink and Draco burst out laughing.

"We will have to do more research next time, find out what the risks are."

"Luckily, research is my forte" She smiled, making Draco laugh again.

"You know Granger, when I promised to make your body convulse with the force of your orgasm, I didn't mean for eight weeks. I didn't think I was _that_ good!"

"You still owe me you know. Your final promise." Hermione raised her eyebrows at him and shifted her body, allowing her hospital gown to fall open, revealing a breast and the soft mound of curls covering her cunt.

Draco swallowed hard and allowed his eyes to travel Hermione's body just once before shutting them tightly. "Merlin woman, you aren't going to make this easy, are you?"

Hermione just giggled and readjusted her gown, covering herself. "No, I plan on making it very, very _hard_" She grinned at him.

Draco groaned and shook his head. "Three weeks love, and you are all mine."

"Three weeks" She nodded. "Just enough time for me to catch up on all the homework I've missed!" He laughed and offered his hand to help her out of bed so she could get dressed and back to their dorms.


	26. The Truth Gets Out

A week after she woke up, Hermione decided she needed to tell Harry the truth about what had happened. Ron already knew about her relationship with Draco, and she felt awful about making him keep her secret from Harry, not to mention his constant pestering about the vagueness of her answers surrounding her time in the Hospital Wing.

It was also getting harder and harder to come up with excuses when she was spending time with Draco. They had decided that to make it easier on both of them to not push her past her sexual threshold, they should only spend time together in public places. This frustrated Hermione, but to make up for it they had been finding creative ways to spend more time together, even if it was in the presence of others.

In the library, Draco would snarl at anyone trying to sit at his table until Hermione showed up, at which point there would be no empty seats left besides those near him. They conveniently both had timing conflicts that forced them to work tutoring and patrol shifts together as Head Boy and Girl. Once, Hermione even faked a relapse of her illness so that Draco could spend the day in the great hall with her catching her up on missed assignments and making sure she was alright, as was his duty as Head Boy of course.

However, enough was enough, Hermione wanted to be able to tell her friends where she was going without lying and to take her meals with Draco if she wanted, and that meant telling Harry about their relationship. A week after she was released from the Hospital Wing she decided it had to be done.

That day Hermione waited for the perfect opportunity to arise when she could tell Harry gently the truth about Draco and her illness. At breakfast, he was too concerned with a fight with Ginny and she didn't want to further upset him. Or so she told herself. Then when they made up shortly after they finished eating, Hermione had to drag Harry away from Ginny's embrace and tug him along running so they wouldn't be late for Potions. They had a difficult assignment during class and Hermione convinced herself that mid-lesson was an inappropriate time for confessions anyway, and that lunch was more fitting for that sort of thing.

Sitting next to Harry at the Gryffindor table, Hermione was about to convince herself that dinner was much more of a "confess your relationship with your friends enemy" type meal when Harry asked her directly what had caused her illness for the first time all week. Before that, he had skimmed around the point, asking indirectly about her diet or her exercise and stress levels, but never wanting to intrude her comfort zone. However, when he turned to her and said "Mione, I've been avoiding this all week, but I hate that you are hiding something this big from me. Why were you in Hospital for so long? Should I be worried? Are you alright?" she couldn't ignore him any longer.

"Well you see Harry…" she stalled.

"Hermione, don't lie to me any more, I'm worried about you." Harry turned towards her on the bench and gently placed a hand on her shaking shoulder.

Hermione's felt her eyes grow hot with her tears in anticipation of his anger. For the first time since her flirtation with Malfoy had started, she thought seriously about how her actions were going to affect Harry and his feelings. Realizing that she had put her lustful teenaged desires before her friend's feelings caused a lump to form in her chest.

She forced out her next sentence, pushing each word past the growing ball of anxiety. She made herself raise her eyes to meet his. "I've been seeing Draco Malfoy."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "No," he stated simply. "No, you couldn't, you wouldn't. Not you."

Hermione swallowed a sob as the tears that had threatened earlier began to form again. "Please Harry, don't be upset. He cares about me, deeply. And I care about him! That's all that should matter."

Harry shook his head violently, "He's the son of a death eater Mione! Not to mention a complete git. Think of all the things he has said to you over the years! How many times has he insulted us, insulted you! He's dangerous!"

His voice was becoming louder as he worked himself into a fury. Heads turned from all around the great hall to listen into the fight between two members of the Golden Trio. Malfoy noticed Hermione's flustered state and turned towards the squabble as well.

Harry stood up, towering over her as he continued to rave. "So is that how you ended up in the Hospital Wing? You wouldn't have told me about the two of you if he weren't involved. Did he hit you? Hex you?"

Ron stood up then and put a hand on Harry's shoulder to calm him. "Harry, come on, let's go back to the common room. You can think on it and then talk with Mione when you are calmed down, _privately_." Harry just shot him a glare and Ron backed up raising his hands in the air in surrender.

Lifting her hands to pull him back to his seat by his sleeves Hermione responded to Harry in an angry whisper, "Don't be ridiculous! Calm down, sit, and I can explain. It was an accident really, he didn't know that the spell could have these effects…"

She was cut off by Harry's large guffaw. "Don't kid yourself Hermione, he knew exactly what he was doing. If he messed up the spell it was that it didn't finish you off…"

Hermione stood up at that, "It wasn't that type of spell! Now if you'd just listen to me for once instead of so rudely interrupting you'd know that all he was doing was trying to make me feel good, to make me happy…" The rest of her words were lost on Harry who was turning beet red beside her.

"You slept with him?" Harry shouted, causing any of the remaining students not listening in already to turn their heads. Draco calmly rose to his feet and stepped away from the table, his eyes hard and focused on the dark haired boy calling currently shouting at his Hermione across the hall.

"I can't talk to you when you're like this. I'm going back to my dorms, you can find me when you've calmed down." Hermione turned to leave but Harry grabbed her arm and yanked her back to him.

"Don't you walk away from me, I'm not the one who betrayed the trust here. You don't get to walk away!"

Hermione stiffened under his firm grip. "Harry James Potter, you let go of my arm right now. What I do with my personal time and my body is my business, I don't have to get approval from you first." She said through gritted teeth.

Harry threw back his head and let loose what would later be described by students as a maniacal laugh. "I don't know you at all. You're not Hermione anymore. You may look the same, but you've changed. You used to be a loyal friend, but now you're nothing more than a Slytherin whore."

At his words, the great hall erupted into chaos. Shouts and gasps could be heard from every table; Hermione's voice one of the loudest among them as she yanked her arm from his tight grasp and berated Harry for his small mindedness and lack of respect. Ron was at her side, shouting about friendship and loyalty while Hermione occasionally nodded her agreement.

Meanwhile, Malfoy was making his way to the Gryffindor table from his own with quick, long strides, his eyes never leaving Harry as he advanced. As soon as he appeared behind Hermione, the hall fell silent. Only Hermione and Ron who couldn't see him continued to yell.

"And another thing Mr. All Mighty Potter!..." Hermione's rant stopped abruptly when she felt Malfoy's solid hand on her shoulder.

"Malfoy…" Harry started his hand starting to inch towards his back pocket where he kept his wand.

Malfoy held up his hands. "I'm not here to fight you, Potter. So you can put down your wand."

Harry dropped his hand to his side and shot Draco a quizzical look. "What are you playing at Malfoy?"

Malfoy took a step towards Harry, his voice low and threatening. "I'm not here to fight you _now_. This is merely a warning. If you lay a hand on Granger ever again, I will personally relieve you of the burden of those peas you claim are testicles between your legs. If you so much as _speak _badly about her, make no mistake, I will find out, and I will have you on your knees begging for mercy faster than you can form an apology in that daft head of yours. Do not underestimate me on this, Potter. "

Harry's eyes met Malfoy's as they fought for dominance. After a heated moment, Harry lowered his head. "I mean nothing by it. Hermione knows I would never hurt her."

"Then we have something in common." Malfoy turned to Hermione then, extending his hand, which she took without pause.

"Harry, I am truly sorry that you found out this way, but I'm happy, and I want you to be happy for me." Hermione shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the rest of the great hall, but was grateful that the pressure of so many eyes might make Harry more readily accept her apology.

"I am Mione, it'll just take some time getting used to, that's all." Harry offered her a small smile.

"Take your time, Harry. I understand." Hermione smiled back and him and then turned her face up towards Draco's. "Shall we get going? I have something I want to talk to you about before class."

Draco nodded, sensing something was wrong under the surface of her smile. 'Well this should be fun…' He thought to himself as they walked out of the hall hand in hand, leaving the rest of the Hogwarts students to whisper and gossip about the ruckus that had taken place.


	27. Kiss and Make Up?

As soon as they were out of earshot of the great hall Hermione dropped Draco's hand and turned to him. Her hair was still frazzled from her fight with Harry as she faced him, her hands on her hips. "I don't need you to fight my battles for me Malfoy. I am a strong and capable witch and I can very well stand up for myself!"

Draco's eyes darkened, in anger or desire she couldn't tell. "Oh its back to Malfoy now, is it?"

"When you are being a controlling jerk? Yes!" Hermione turned away from him, her back hunched as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "And now everyone knows. That wasn't how I intended on the school finding out about us! And the teachers, oh God! And I was shouting! And sweari-"

She was cut off my Draco taking a firm grip on her arms, spinning her towards him and his lips pressed firmly against hers. Hermione's hands flew to his shoulders as she tried to push him away. Draco's slid one of his hands to her lower back, crushing her body to his as his other flew to the back of her neck, gently but insistently keeping her lips pressed resolutely against his, growling his frustration. His tongue tasted her lips gently before probing into her mouth more deeply.

Hermione moaned at the contact that she had been deprived of for so long. Distracted from her anger, she responded with enthusiasm, her arms looping around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. She nipped his lower lip, soothed the bite with her tongue, and felt her body flush with desire as he groaned in response. Draco's strong fingers traced her back with a gentleness that contrasted the intensity of his kiss.

Hermione swallowed back her lust as she attempted to keep herself under control, not wanting their connection to end. His kisses became less forceful as their anger dissipated and only unfulfilled desire was left. His calloused thumbs skimmed softly over her cheekbones and jaw line as he placed light kisses on the corner of her mouth, her neck, her forehead.

Hermione's heart raced in her chest and she could feel her need pooling in her cunt. 'Calm down. Calm down. Calm down.' She told herself, focusing on her breathing and not letting her longing get the best of her and send her into a fit. Hermione closed her eyes in concentration and tried to steady her breath.

Draco took this as a sign that she was still angry. Sighing, he pulled away from her. "I can't sit idly by and watch someone hurt you. If it takes me intervening to get Potter to calm down and realize he's being a prick, then that is what I am going to do. I apologize if I overstepped, I hope you will forgive me. I'm going to go to class now; I will see you later in our rooms? "

Hermione gave a small nod and kept her eyes closed until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. Once she could no longer sense him, her heart rate slowed and she felt her body cool off as the last signs of the start of a fit left her.

Taking a deep breath, she smoothed her skirt and picked up the book bag that she had somehow dropped during their kiss. 'Well that wasn't too bad of a reaction, maybe my body is healing itself faster than Madame Pomfrey thought it would' she thought to herself as she started to make her way to class, 'Nothing I can't handle.' She thought about what Draco had said, that she would need to give up some of her control to let him take care of her sometimes. It was a scary thought, but also made her feel oddly safe and protected. She valued her independence, but recognized how the people in her life that cared about her would want to take care of her. She'd experienced the same time of over protection from Ron and Harry for almost a decade now. 'Harry! How could just a kiss with Draco make me forget the fight we had!'

Hermione realized with a smile that she had her next class with him, but without Draco. 'That will be good, time for him to cool off and he can realize I am still me.'

She stepped into the classroom and before she could even make it to her seat, Hermione felt Harry's strong arms wrap around her.

"I'm so sorry about this morning Mione. I didn't get a chance to apologize properly with Malfoy there but I really was out of line this morning. You said to take my time, but I don't need it. I really overreacted. You are my best friend; I should respect your decisions. I'm sorry. "

Hermione stepped back and looked at her friend. "Its alright Harry, its Malfoy and its new, I didn't expect you to really welcome us together with open arms."

"How did this happen in the first place? With me yelling and screaming in the great hall this morning I didn't give you a chance to tell me." They both laughed, their fight already in the past. "Last I heard of your love life, you and Ron were still…erm…shagging…"

"Who was shagging?" Ron asked as he walked up to his two best friends, throwing an arm around each of them. "Does this mean you two have officially made up?"

Harry looked questioningly at Hermione who laughed and nodded her head. "On one condition. I might have snapped at Draco for fighting my battles for me-" Both boys groaned, they had had that lecture many times themselves. "I know! I know, I really need to learn to let you all play the hero sometimes." They rolled their eyes. "But for now," she continued, ignoring them, "I need to apologize, and maybe do something special to make it up to him…"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What kind of 'something special' did you have in mind, Mione?"

A blush covered Hermione's cheeks and she laughed nervously. Ron interrupted her before she could even begin.

"Ah well you came to the right place. Thinking of rewards from you used to be quite a hobby of mine." Hermione blushed even harder. "A personal favorite-"

He was interrupted by the classroom door slamming shut. "Sorry for being late, class! Please open your books and take out your quills, we will begin right away!" Professor McGonagall strode past them as students all scurried to get to their seats.

"We'll talk after class," Ron whispered. "But don't worry so much, Draco will love whatever you end up doing, Mione" He grinned as he took his seat behind her and Harry.

Hermione smiled to herself as she pulled out her parchment and quill for note taking; glad to have her boys back to normal and excited for her night of rewarding Draco.


End file.
